


【翻译】哈利波特与蝶蛹（Harry Potter and the Chrysalis）

by Elenastor



Series: 【翻译】Harry Potter and the Accidental Horcrux [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Horcruxes, Mental Health Issues, Mentor/Protégé, Past Abuse, Substance Abuse, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-01-16 00:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 38,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenastor/pseuds/Elenastor
Summary: 哈利·波特明白了即使不可摧毁的灵魂也并非不会改变，明白了一切事物皆有代价。爱的代价是失去；知识的代价是理解；生命的代价是死亡；而征服死亡的代价……远远超过了他愿意付出的一切。Harry Potter and the Accidental Horcrux（哈利波特与意外魂器）的续篇。





	1. Prologue: Recovery/Severus Snape (Part 4)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Harry Potter and the Chrysalis](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/531137) by the Imaginizer. 

> Disclaimer: I know this is hard to believe, but I don't actually own any of this.
> 
> 前篇：Harry Potter and the Accidental Horcrux，作者the Imaginizer.
> 
> Posting Schedule:（鉴于作者不按时间表更新了，本段略）
> 
> Warnings: 由于这个故事涵盖了哈利的青少年时期，它包含比《哈利波特与意外魂器》更多的成人内容。是的，各位，我是在谈论性、药物和摇滚。好吧，好吧，不完全是。嗯，实际上，某种程度上算是。警告如下：虐待、冒犯性语言（这个故事包含一条嘴巴不干不净的缅甸蟒蛇）、暴力、性暗示内容（没有明确的性场景）、药物滥用、严重精神疾病描述，以及道德上越来越模糊的主角。 
> 
> Where we left off: 现在是1994年6月，哈利在霍格沃茨的三年级将要结束。他即将被移交给他的教父西里斯·布莱克监护，他的教父在审判后接受了六个月的治疗，很快就会从圣芒戈的杰纳斯·西克病房出院。然而，首先，哈利必须在蜘蛛尾巷度过三个星期，由他的临时监护人西弗勒斯·斯内普教授照顾，斯内普教授对哈利的仇恨似乎在这些年里已经大大减弱了……但哈利对他的院长的意图有着合理的怀疑，并且不知道会发生什么。
> 
> 与此同时，赫敏正试图在霍格沃茨组建一个同伴支持小组，西奥有了和哈利一起推翻魔法部的新愿望，德拉科忽然面对了现实，莱姆斯去了加拿大，邓布利多教授比以往任何时候都更密切地注视着哈利。
> 
> 哦，还有哈利关于他死去母亲的奇怪记忆，她在一处类似死后世界的漆黑地方拜访他，帮他唤醒了栖息在他脑袋里的那一缕伏地魔的灵魂。
> 
> 简而言之，任重道远。

餐桌上沉默着，正如在蜘蛛尾巷、西弗勒斯·斯内普的家中一如既往的那样。然而，这时的沉默格外异样地尴尬，鉴于有其他人在分享它。

在他对面坐着一个有着乱蓬蓬黑发的男孩，他的头发略微过长了些，凌乱地扫向这边或那边，同他身上谦逊朴素、略微发皱的灰色衬衫与深色裤子形成了鲜明对比。绿色的——一种明亮的祖母绿，那迷人的熟悉几乎要刺痛了他——眼睛隐藏在圆形的黑色镜框后面，那奇异的色泽在上方黑色刘海投下的不规则阴影笼罩下变得柔和，它们一片空白，凝视着他面前的餐盘。男孩绿眼睛里倒映出的表情是沉默的、泛泛的，而且实在有些太过遥远，无法否认其有限的注意力；但尽管有着这样试图匿名的尝试，那独特的色调终究有力地彰显了这位沉默的客人的身份。 

哈利·詹姆斯·波特。

自他和波特来到他在蜘蛛尾巷的家已经有四天了，而男孩几乎不曾说过话。事实上，现在他想一想，自从他敷衍地执行过（半）礼貌地为他的客人指出在哪里睡觉、吃饭、做他自己事情的任务之后，他们之间就未再有过比几句僵硬的客套更多的交流。毕竟，他们完全没有交谈、甚至互动的需要；他们的日常基本互不相干，机械地契合于各自的时钟，他们的行动分属不同的日程。

每天早晨，男孩在他之后三十分钟起床，然后会在十分钟后慢慢地踱步下楼，正好在他吃完早饭的时候。男孩会感谢他留给他的一小部分食物——黑莓果酱吐司、两个荷包蛋、和一壶快速冷却的英式早餐茶——然后他会退入他的实验室，在那里他将无言地继续唯一一样使他的人生不至于完全无法忍受的活动。

当他出来吃午饭的时候，男孩会仍然留在餐桌旁，全无所觉正午太阳的报时，那时太阳将会已经穿越过一半那永恒笼罩它的苍穹。他会忙于勤奋地完成他的暑期作业——第一天和第二天是魔咒，第三天和第四天是变形——但会在他来时把羊皮纸、书本和书写用具收拾起来，提出帮忙做午饭。一起，他们会制作三明治和汤——火腿、奶酪、和番茄，再加上一点干豌豆瓣——然后在一片沉默中用餐，只有金属与白瓷之间的碰撞声调和了这份寂静。

他们第一次一起用餐时，男孩主动提出洗碗，而他没有费心回答这个几乎听起来像是请求的问题；他只是施法让盘子自己刷洗起来。看到这一幕，男孩的眼睛里隐约闪起兴奋的光彩，在欣赏过片刻他的法术之后，他提出请求去散步——一个他现在每天都重复的问题。每一天，这都得到一个简短的点头。在近两个小时后，他会听到男孩回来，并在接下来的四个小时里回到他的卧室。他会在每晚六点半回到厨房，然后在做点他想到的无论什么——一些土豆、豌豆、胡萝卜之类的清淡食物——之后，他们又会一起在沉默中吃完晚饭。然后，他会坐进书房里，手里拿一杯大吉岭茶，翻阅《实验魔药与草药学杂志》*①，而男孩则会不声不响地回到他的卧室。他直到早晨之前都不会再见到他。

如果他以为波特的存在会妨碍他夏季的研究，那他就大错特错了——大多数时候，他甚至会忘记波特在那里，这并不是一件难事。很显然男孩在努力将自己的存在感尽可能地减小，他发现自己对此感激……并且担忧。是的，_担忧_——他不会向除他自己之外的任何人承认，但这无疑存在。毕竟这孩子是他的责任。直到最近之前他都未能履行的责任。

同时，他相信自己也有充分的理由感到担忧；这有点奇怪，男孩如此温顺，如此淡定，他刚刚摆脱虐待他的亲戚，刚刚得到保证有机会和他的教父一起生活，他——

啊，是的，教父。_布莱克。_仅仅是想到_这个名字_，仅仅是想到_这个人_，就让他的胃开始翻腾，苦味泛进他的口腔，打断他的思绪。

他忍住了没有被食物噎住。

西里斯·布莱克是一个被宠坏的弱智傻瓜，他毫不在意地挥霍掉了他所曾得到过的每一项优势和特权（那有很多），并以沉湎于自己的缺点和恶行为乐。他作为一名囚犯度过了他的几乎整个成年生涯，被剥夺了任何层面的自由、人道的生活条件或自主权，以及由此延伸，任何关于责任的经验或心理上的成长；作为一个孩子，他鲁莽、自恋，是个彻头彻尾的麻烦制造者，而他怀疑阿兹卡班能让他有多少……_进步_，如果这甚至可能。当真，在他的脑中没有一丝怀疑，哈利·波特，在短短的十三年人生里，已经设法积攒起了超过西里斯·布莱克一生的成熟。他决不至于赞美波特，但即使是一个没脑子的傻瓜也看得出来，莉莉的儿子是远为更加高等的存在，远胜于_布莱克_。然而，波特将会很快就被交付于这个人的监护，交给这个前罪犯。的确，每个人似乎都相信，出于某种原因，西里斯·布莱克有能力照顾一个孩子，一个已经远比布莱克可能的理解能力要复杂得多的孩子，更不用说能对其产生正面影响了。问题，当然地，在于波特无比迫切地需要正面的影响。

哈利·波特是一个遭受过虐待的孩子。当然，他见到过更糟的，但事实依然存在，即便身体上的伤疤稀少而正在消退，但情感上的虐待和多年的忽视显然对男孩造成了深远的影响，而且将会继续困扰他，甚至伴随他穿越少年时期进入成年。

他太了解这一切了。他仍不敢相信自己从未看到过。

他最初第一眼见到这个男孩时，他只看到了一件事——什么有着詹姆斯·波特死而复生样貌的生物，偷走了他心爱的莉莉的眼睛。也许那双眼睛太过遥远；也许詹姆斯·波特的面孔太过僵硬拘谨。也许这个孩子，他的爱与他的仇人的奇怪混合体，早已显现出_不同_，与他在霍格沃茨一年级的其他同学_格格不入_。

如果是，他忽略了。

然后他听说了男孩和他的姨妈住在一起——刻薄、冷硬、言行无礼的佩妮·伊万斯，莉莉嫉妒又恶毒的姐妹。莉莉在他们进入霍格沃茨以后极少提到她，但他知道，在她们少年时期的某个时间，两姐妹之间已经完全停止了彼此交谈。这就是为什么当他听说莉莉的儿子被送去了她那里时相当吃惊。不过，他仍然没有多想。是的，佩妮·“妮妮”·伊万斯对“怪胎”有着强烈的嫌恶，但无疑她在她的姐妹死后已经对于自己的苛刻感到懊悔。无疑那女人认为照顾她姐妹的儿子是一种高贵的弥补多年来愤怒和疏远的方式。波特过得很好，一切美好之物应有尽有，被他的姨妈娇宠纵容，看作是弥补姐妹间隔阂的机会。

他是这样告诉自己的，而他在当时相信了。

然后他注意到了第一处反常——他注意到男孩是多么的沉默，甚至是避世；他注意到男孩是如何除非有人同他说话绝不开口，或是除非情况必要绝不正视别人。即便如此，他从未真正想到过这个男孩可能是异常害羞，害怕被拒绝——傲慢，那是他最先想到的。骄傲不可一世，自以为高人一等。在他看到同事们对男孩惊人的好印象，以及他们在课堂上多么迅速地迎合他，无耻地助长他的自负时，这种印象只得到了证实。显然，就像他的父亲一样，这男孩将霍格沃茨全体教师收入了囊中。

除了他。

即使在他听到了级长们对男孩的评价之后，他也没有再想更多。显然并非一切都好，如果洞察力敏锐如霍顿斯·罗兰感觉有必要将男孩同埃弗里，一个存在心理问题的前食死徒的儿子比较；显然男孩脑袋里有什么东西不太对头，并促使他表现出反常的行为。但仍然——就像他的父亲曾经一样，他已经在冒犯其他学生，已经在骄傲地自行处理冲突，已经在傲慢地将自己置于同学之上。当然了，根据报告，所有这些事件的始作俑者都是德拉科·马尔福，但仍然——这需要两个人。罗兰声称男孩“太好了”——但也许他是真的很好。也许面具并不是面具，也许男孩就是这样肤浅的人。

于是，他记下这一信息，留待以后考虑，但仍然不曾担心。

甚至波比的对质，她关于男孩也许在身体上显示出虐待，或至少欺凌的证据的暗示，也几乎没有动摇他的观点，特别是在同校长谈话过后，他坚定地相信，一切都安然无事，而如果不是，事实将在适当的时候自行显现。

他不得不同意。而那——那是他的第一个失误。坚信不作为才是正确的行动；坚信一切最好顺其自然。

这种坚信只随着时间的推移变得更加坚定。

波特的社会地位从离群索居提升到了被接纳，甚至广受欢迎，然后他发现他的忧虑被嫌恶所取代。这个男孩社交无能，但他通过熟练的操纵手法掩盖了自己的缺点，很容易赢得了老师和同学的喜爱。这让他无比恼火，恼火于尽管波特有诸多心理缺陷，但他有朋友和许多友好的交往对象，而且成绩出色。即使他也不能正当地给男孩打低分。

波特投入魔药的热情令人震惊，考虑到他没有给男孩任何有理由享受这门课的机会。他怀疑男孩对课程本身并不是那么感兴趣——他只是执着地想要让他另眼相看。非常执着。而且如果是其他任何学生，他会成功的。男孩的热情令人赞叹，而他在课堂上的表现也远胜寻常。但仍然，这没有阻止他在每一次遇到机会的时候让男孩尴尬，表达他极度的厌恶和不屑。然而，男孩对此处之泰然，并依然坚定不移地要赢得他的赞许。他本应该问问为什么男孩对他的蔑视、不断的言语攻击，以及他通常对他所做一切的负面反应如此泰然自若。

但他没有。

在接下来的两年里，他对波特的观察获得了有趣的结果。本应该让人更加担忧的结果。本应该值得不仅仅是向校长日常抱怨男孩可能的性格问题的结果。他一眼能认出一副面具，而哈利·波特戴着好几副。随着时间显现，男孩喜欢对周围的环境施加一定程度的控制，他已经证明自己是一个有效的操纵者，所以他戴着面具示以世人不无道理。只不过是他的傲慢和偏执的另一样结果，或者是以上种种的结合。

就是这样。

很明显男孩并不正常。很明显他有些地方不对。但是这男孩是个孤儿，由麻瓜抚养长大，毫无意义地出名，而且是有史以来最黑暗的黑巫师两次谋杀的受害者。而即使在那一切之后，他似乎也能让自己过得很好，所以他实在没什么好担心的，对吧？

他本该知道一切从来没有那样简单。

他本不愿相信，但证据无可否认——哈利·波特不曾犯下他对他人格的许多指控，而更令人震惊的是，他是一名忽视与虐待的受害者。

他的社交无能是他整个童年缺乏友谊与积极社交的结果。进一步的调查证明，波特不仅仅是被他的家人厌弃；他同时还被邻居、老师和同学避之不及，他们都相信他有什么问题，他身上有什么“变坏了”。

他创造与戴上诸多面具的能力来源于必要，他必须隐藏他是谁，他能做什么，使他的弱点缺陷远离不值得信任的窥探之眼。它们更进一步地成为一种必要，因为男孩有着不健全的自我意识，而这一点他不能承担公之于众。

他执着于精心控制和操纵他与其他人的互动源自于他在自己家中感到掌控和自由的缺失，他不顾一切地渴望赞许出乎于无论他做下什么，他从他的亲戚那里能得到的永远不外乎仇恨和厌恶的事实。

这一切熟悉得可怕。这男孩就是他，二十年前的他。没有爱，无人理睬，被扔进一个陌生而危险的世界。至少他有莉莉——波特不得不从零开始。

而且如果他回想起来，强迫自己从偏见中解脱，他不得不承认男孩做得很好，即使在最近几个月的动荡之后，他的表现也令人满意。男孩不想说话，这正合他的心意，但如同他已经指出的那样……他确实发现自己在_担忧_。特别是随着布莱克的出院日期越来越临近。

哈利·波特需要恒定和冷静。哈利·波特需要一只坚定而温柔的手来指引他度过青春期。哈利·波特需要……帮助，而他真诚地怀疑布莱克是否能给他任何帮助。每个人似乎都相信，他们的任务结束于将波特从虐待他的亲戚那里接走，但西弗勒斯知道不是。他有足够的自知之明来认识到他在童年时期受到的伤害并没有消失——它塑造了他，并留下了他至今仍带着的伤疤。他不是看不到。他知道伤害不完全是外部的，而消除造成伤害的原因并不会消除伤害本身。他知道波特仍会受苦，但到目前为止，似乎没有人承认这一点。

除了他之外没有人。

在他的坦白和接下来的戏码中，波特始终拒绝扮演受害者。但是真的没有人能看穿吗？毫无疑问如果他多年来成功地掩盖了虐待，他可以掩盖它所造成伤害的全部程度。

如果有人意识到，没有人对此做任何事情。哈利·波特没有得到任何精神治疗师的评估，除了与一名社会工作者进行一次表面的会面之外，也没有受到魔法部的任何干涉。他即将被交付于一个几乎不能被信任有能力照顾好自己的人监护，然后这个案子就结束了。没有人关心。

而出于某种原因……他发现自己是唯一担忧的人。他简直不敢相信，但他真正关心波特的命运。也许是因为莉莉的眼睛——那双眼睛常常太过茫然，太过遥远。也许是因为现在，他能从男孩的话语中听出莉莉的柔和音色。也许是因为他在男孩身上看到了太多他自己。也许是因为他希望曾有人为他做同样的事。也许——

“先生？”

他眨了眨眼睛，目光转向坐在他对面显得迷惑不解的男孩——他，该死的，看上去仍然同詹姆斯·波特太过相似。

“怎么，波特？”

“您已经超过三分钟没有吃过一口东西了，”男孩小心翼翼地说，似乎预备着会因为开口而受到激烈的驳斥。考虑到他们过去的交流，这并不是一个不合理的假设。

“我只是……分心了。”

哈利·波特无声地点了点头，餐桌再一次陷入沉默。

——————

这是1994年7月1日上午11点59分，西弗勒斯正悠然地走出他的实验室，准备打理午餐，他惯常的汤和三明治。当他从地下室出来时，他发现波特正在厨房的餐桌上学习，如同以往一样，但这一次，铺在斑驳的橡木桌面上的不是他的古代魔文作业了。

他略有些好奇，越过男孩的肩膀看去，并对他所见感到了极大的惊讶。

数组。而且还不是简单的数组——复杂的算术函数图、几何分析和复杂的符文图案。男孩在构造法术。

“在构造你的第一个法术？”他拖长声音问道。

男孩惊了一跳，转过头，震惊地盯着他看了一阵，然后放松下来。

“事实上，是第二个。”

他扬起眉毛。好吧这出人意料。他发现自己……有点好奇了。“哦？第一个是什么？”

“_Magnes Imbuo_。”男孩谨慎地说。

他的眉毛抬得更高了。“一个磁化法术？”

男孩点了点头。

那么很好——现在他绝对是很感兴趣了。利用磁和电的法术很少，主要是因为在构造和使用它们时需要付出很多努力——很少有人觉得结果值得。关于为什么会这样，有几种理论，但在当代文献中最常见的解释是，施法实际上会释放出一种本身具有电磁特性的能量场，这再次强化了这样一种观点，即操纵这种能量场的法术太过精细，因而没有用处。“而这样的一个法术有什么用途，是，比如说……粘贴咒，不能达成的呢？”

男孩的绿眼睛闪起亮光。“一个物体不需要与被磁化的物体接触就能粘到它上面。例如，我可以把它施加到一棵树上，然后一定半径内的所有金属都会被树吸引。这个法术最多可以持续五分钟。”

“那么，战斗？”

男孩热切地点头。“它能产生……有趣的结果，”他说，声音里带着些恶作剧的意味——一种再熟悉不过的腔调。他压下内心的厌恶。

“那么，你测试过了？”

“充分地。”

所以波特成功地创造、调整并测试了他自己的法术。即使考虑到男孩过去的记录，这也……很了不起。

“那这一个呢？”

“这个更难——这是一个静电咒。”

“你是指……电学的静电？”他澄清道。

“是的，正是，先生。不过，我需要想个办法把它同时施加到两件物体上……我还没有什么好运气。这些物理方程同我对于应用的算术占卜理论的理解不相符。”

“你考虑过使用反弹子阵吗？”*②他反射性地问道，他的头脑不由自主地搜索着他在构造这样一个法术时会试验的技术。

男孩眨了眨眼睛。“我……嗯……我不确定那是什么。”

他停了一下，然后，迅速做出了一个他可能会后悔的决定，他扬起眉毛。“嗯，我们不能这样，是不是？”他说着，拉过一把椅子。

波特震惊地望着他。他真的从来不会厌倦这个。

“恐怕午饭得等一等了，波特。这个优先。闭上你的嘴——你看上去像个蠢蛋。”

“好的，先生！”

——————

他们开始了一套新的日程。

每天早晨，他和波特都会像往常一样沉默地吃过早餐。然而，在那之后，他们会一起回到他的实验室，在那里波特将会担任他的私人助手。

在他们开始真正承认对方存在的两天之后，波特在午饭时问起了他的研究。他一时心血来潮，决定纵容一下男孩，于是开始解释他在配制的补血魔药变种（设计用来清除魔法感染），而当看到他讲述细节时波特热切地注意，他想到了绝妙的主意，让这个男孩去做一些乏味的、恼人的、妨碍他每天进展的工作。剥黑色燕尾蝶翅膀。捣碎接骨木果。磨碎帕拉古拉*③鳞片。诸如此类的事情。

男孩爽快地答应了。很快，他们决定了上午在他的魔药实验室里工作。他们仍然很少彼此交谈，但波特似乎过得足够愉快，贪婪地听他给出关于他们在做什么，为什么要这样做的任何解释。他得到了分明的印象，男孩仍然没有完全被医学魔药理论所吸引，他仅仅是在享受着导向他的注意力和暗含的赞同。他不止一次地想到，波特也许只是渴望一份工作或一个目标——一个留在那里的理由……而西弗勒斯发现自己奇怪地乐意满足他。毕竟，他从中得到了免费劳力。就是这样，真的。他当然没有对于波特情绪的明显好转感到任何宽慰。一点也没有。

午餐不再是在沉默中度过。在做三明治和吃东西的间隙，他们会用简短的、略有生硬的语句交谈，主要是关于法术构造的话题。在那次决定命运并且、在事后看来多少有些令他后悔的，同波特就他在法术构造方面的努力开启对话的决定之后，男孩似乎得出了结论，他，至少在某种程度上，愿意教他；至少，他决定了，纠缠他询问信息值得冒险面对他的，最好地，不耐烦，最坏地，怒火。波特说话的语气从未停止过谨慎有礼，但既然隔阂的坚冰已然打破，他显然话更多了。他不至于说男孩_健谈_，但他会经常突然开口询问数组、符文和法术构造技巧的问题，偶尔还会随意问一问关于他自己在这门复杂艺术上的经历。不止一次他在实验室里度过了一个不成功的早晨后发现自己情绪不佳，并作为结果不加理会波特那些轻声的提问，对此男孩似乎一点也不介意。然而，他发现自己，令人震惊地，倾向于纵容这个男孩。尽管他鄙夷自己的工作，但他终究是一名受雇的教育者——他想，这么多年来，他的职业描述大概多少对他产生了影响，哪怕只是一点点。

然而，他们的谈话仍然简短而高效，他们仍然会很快地吃完各自的午餐。饭后，他会挥一挥魔杖收拾干净桌子，让波特有足够的空间把他的笔记铺满整张斑驳的橡木桌，而他则会回到自己的实验室。他会在每天下午三点左右，波特出门散步的时候，听到门打开再关上——他很快厌烦于男孩每天重复的出门请求——他会在下午六点左右回来吃晚餐，而晚餐则通常依然在沉默中度过。

不过，他发现，这不再尴尬了。显然，当一切落定，他们两人都不必再说什么时，他和波特都松了一口气。

总而言之，这是一种……愉快的日程，他们两人都很适应。当真，他发现自己一点也不介意男孩的陪伴。有时，他发现自己在想他可能真的开始欣赏波特的存在了，对此他是绝不会向任何人承认的。

这很奇怪，不……好吧，完全痛恨波特的感觉。如果他对自己完全诚实，他怀疑自己是否真的痛恨过波特。他恨他这个想法，恨哈利·波特这个概念，恨詹姆斯·波特和莉莉·伊万斯的结合产物，恨他甚至存在，但男孩本身……嗯，他大概永远也不会喜欢这个男孩——他大概永远也不会喜欢任何人——但是，完全说实话，他远比人类种族的其余大多数更容易容忍。绝对比他大多数笨手笨脚的同学更容易容忍。他内心的一部分明白，这是因为他终于看到了有多少莉莉·伊万斯的部分在她儿子身上延续……但要完全承认这一点……这不是什么他愿意做的事情。所以这男孩只是可以容忍，仅此而已。

然而，男孩又是他的责任，对此他毫无疑问不准备失败，因为失败_不是_什么西弗勒斯·斯内普做的事。不再是了。而这，或许就是为什么，他依然发现自己有些担心这个男孩，尽管他的存在感已经不再仅仅等同于一只普通的家蜘蛛——他现在已经不止几次地想到，就他所知道的，他也许会有一天醒来，发现波特吊死在房椽上。他不认为假如波特陷入了真正的混乱或危险之中他会知情，鉴于这孩子永远那么愉快而且满足——至少在表面上。有些时候他会发现男孩心不在焉，看起来有什么烦恼，但通常，他只是……淡淡的。在最长的时间里，他对于波特在想些什么一无所知，而这样的_无知_不是什么他可以允许自己轻易忽略的事。然而他有生以来的第一次，他完全不知道如何接近这个问题。幸运的是（又或许是不幸的是），这个问题最终找到了他。

“我喜欢这里。”波特在七月七日的晚饭上突然说道。

他从土豆泥中间抬起头来，无法完全掩饰他的惊讶。

“真的吗？”

男孩慢慢地点头。“您有一个令人愉快的家，斯内普教授。”

他忍不住——他嗤笑了一声……尽管这话让他的胃蠕动了一下。他不知道为什么。

“不，真的，我……真的在这里过得很愉快，”男孩坦率地说，“谢谢您。”

他盯着波特看了很长一阵。这也许是一个理想的减轻他忧虑的时间，他不禁沉思——波特显然处于乐意谈话的心情。

“听到……这我就放心了。”他不情愿地承认，让男孩明显地流露出惊讶。他停顿了一下，不知道该如何着手衡量孩子的健康状况，同时又为自己对完成这项任务缺乏信心而感到震惊。他叹了口气。也许，对于波特，直截了当是最好的。“我不得不问，波特……你最近……好吗？”他痛苦地意识到这个问题听起来是多么生硬和尴尬。

“好，先生？”

他叹了口气，这一次是出于恼怒。“这对于你而言是……多事的几个月。”

男孩开始显示出醒悟，很快地点了点头。“我不必回到德思礼家了，先生。我很高兴。”他实事求是地说。

“的确，”他不动声色地回答，“但那不完全是我的意思。”

男孩只是朝他眨了眨眼睛，看上去很迷惑。

他翻了个白眼。显然他需要更直接些；不妨一试。“波特，你从顽固地向你的老师和同学隐瞒你在亲戚手里受到的虐待，到让它铺满了《预言家日报》的整个头版。我非常怀疑‘很高兴’能否完全概括你的情绪状态。”

男孩张大嘴望了一阵，才回过神来。“我处理过那个了。”他委婉地开口。

当然这小子会让这变得困难。也许他还需要更进一步。“你设法让自己摆脱了一场公众舆论灾难的危机，波特，但你真的相信我傻到会认为这对你就此结束了吗？”他眯起眼睛盯住男孩，他已经僵硬了。“_所有人_都知道了你多年来努力保守的秘密。即使像你这样无知无觉的人也不会_无动于衷_。‘很高兴’。”他嗤了一声。

“这实在不是您需要关心的事情，先生。”波特轻声地，有点不情愿地说道。

一个反应。这是进了一步。“啊，那么，你认为这是谁要关心的事，波特？”

“我自己的。”男孩说道，显然他缺乏足够的自制力来去掉他声音中的尖锐棱角。

他再一次嗤笑——显然男孩在他的个人能力和人格力量受到质疑时多少略微有些反应。“你才十三岁，波特，你还没有_资格_有自己关心的事情。”

男孩右手捏着叉子的手指关节变白了。“先生，”这个现在相当生气了的孩子紧绷着说，“我很好。”

“_不要对我撒谎_，”他嘶嘶地说，开始感到气急败坏。他无法控制自己——他的职责要求他确保波特的身心健康——但那并不意味着他有耐心忍受这孩子任性的误导。“你试图掩盖你明显弱点的企图愚蠢，而且只不过表明了，你，实际上，是一个无能、不知感恩的孩子。”

一时间，他面前愤怒的男孩收敛起表情，面上几乎变成了一张白纸……然后他的眼里燃起火焰，他的唇角弯起。“您想让我说什么，先生？”男孩轻声说道，无法掩饰他声音里的毒液；事实上，他出口的话犹如滚烫的油。“每个人都……他们如此关注于壁橱，被关起来，没有食物，被达力欺负，而事实上，其实根本不是这样……但您明白，不是吗，先生？”

“明白什么，波特？”他不耐烦地咬牙，对男孩的语气感到相当不快，声音里的愤怒恰好掩盖了他突然感到在背后泛起的不安。这是首次他成功从波特身上激起反应——他无法不想到结果也许会……不那么愉快。

似乎被他的好战反应所鼓舞，以一种他以前从来不认为男孩会有的挑衅方式，他阴沉地继续说道，“这是您父亲的房子，是不是，先生？在麻瓜社区中间——我已经走遍了这地方，这里没有巫师——他是一个麻瓜，对吗？斯内普，这是一个_麻瓜_名字。你曾经住在这里，和他，但你们不是一个_正常_的家庭，不是吗？我去过正常人家里。它们温暖，有生活气息。有一台电视机或收音机，墙上挂满了图画。但是这儿从来没有过什么画——墙漆很旧了，但是没有动过。这里从来没有挂过任何东西。我说我喜欢这里，那是因为这很简单——它是空的，什么都没有；对我来说生活在这里很容易，因为我喜欢这样什么都没有。”

“波特。”他警告道，感觉自己的四肢开始变得僵硬，但波特只是继续讲话，丝毫不受他怒火的影响。

“您恨我，先生，_恨_我，然后您发现了在德思礼家发生的一切，然后忽然间您在乎了。忽然间您给我帮助，给我一个家。我想到了，我想到了，这是怜悯，但不是，不是吗？您没有多余的怜悯来分给任何人。不——这是共情，共情，因为同样的事情曾发生在您身上。因为您的父亲_恨_魔法，并将其发泄在了您的身上。”

“波特，_够了_。”

这不知感恩的小鬼显然是想惹怒他，但他_不会_得逞的。他_不会的_。尽管他的警告带着终结的意味，但那男孩仍然继续讲着，语句以极快的速度脱口而出。

“我发现了碎玻璃，您知道，碎酒瓶玻璃，它们在我的房间里，在他原来的房间里，在主卧室里——在他死后您无法忍受搬进去的卧室里。他是个酒鬼，对吗？脾气暴躁，对吗？不要觉得我没有注意到，那些小事情，那些您懒得修补的小损坏，因为它们太普通了——您甚至没有注意到。他伤害了您，是不是？这就是您为什么在乎的原因，因为您知道被伤害是什么样子，您明白——”

“安静！”他吼道，控制不住自己，一只手重重地拍在桌子上，但波特没有听。

“——真正伤害您的不是痛苦，甚至不是恐惧。不是他们对您做了什么，而是您让_您自己_经历了什么。是知道您孤独无依。知道如果事情变得更糟……没有人可以求助。你只能靠自己。”男孩的语速慢了下来，他的声调降低，变得嘶哑，不容争辩。“是这样的知道。怀疑这是否值得，知道假如你从未出生可能一切会更好；知道如果你比现在更加软弱也许一切会更好，知道如果你让他们结束你也许一切会更好。那一份带着毒的希望，在另一边一切会更好。这一切都不值得。那种感觉，它永远不会离开，对吗？即使过了这么多年，它仍与您同在。所以您才知道我不好。因为您知道它不会消失。因为您知道它永远不会好。您知道事情永远不会变好。”

这张狂的、不知感恩的小鬼——他在这里还以为波特可以容忍，尚算体面。显然，男孩想让他生气，他成功了；他怒不可遏，绝对的怒不可遏；他气得脑子里几乎一片空白。但然后——他看到了：莉莉的眼睛，其中不再燃烧着烈火。不，它们填满了麻木与茫然与痛苦与失败，与她是_如此截然不同_。

他的怒火消散了，只余下了……理解。

是的，他明白——他明白得太清楚了。他记起了——他那凶恶的、醉酒的父亲和他那多病的、无用的母亲。每一个他的父亲喝了太多的夜晚，他都在想，那会不会是他终于崩溃的一天，那会不会是一切彻底毁灭的一天。他会躺在床上，盘算着——如果他听到母亲的尖叫，他要怎么做？如果他的父亲拎着一个破酒瓶开始撞门，他要怎么做？无事可做，无处可逃。那些伤口，伤痕与恐惧——它们同那绝望、那孤独相比起来微不足道。那种感觉——他已经遗忘了；他已经把它逼到了他头脑中最遥远、最黑暗的角落。但现在，仅仅是一个孩子设法将它带了回来。

该死的。全都该死。他恨波特。他恨孩子。他恨人和他们的记忆。全都该死。

“从我的视线里消失。”他严厉地低声喝道，然后男孩就那样做了，转身逃走，叉子咔哒一声落到了地上。

——————

他在波特卧室的门上敲了三下。

“波特？”他唤道，小心地控制着自己的声音。

他听见屋里传来一阵动作的声响，过了一会儿，门开了一条缝，露出了男孩，他仍然穿着前一天晚上的衣服，眼睛红红的，而且看上去好像没怎么睡过觉，甚至可能根本没睡。

诚然，他也没有。

男孩无言地望着他，眼神木然。

他犹豫了一下，然后粗声粗气地说：“那些黑色的燕尾蝶的翅膀不会自己剥好。”

男孩的眼睛逐渐睁大，直到瞪大到夸张，如果不是它们看上去那么充血，那么疲倦，那会很滑稽。

他注视了男孩很长一段时间，看着波特的——莉莉的——眼睛开始恢复生机，重回生动的碧绿。他内心深处有什么狠狠拧了一下，眼看着莉莉的眼睛里那麻木的表情烟消云散，他几乎呜咽了一声。它不属于那里。痛苦，辛酸——那不应该出现在莉莉的眼睛里。

“会好起来的。”他轻声说。

“是的，先生”。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _于是就这样开始。现在……向我展现你的希望、梦想与最深的渴望，然后我将汲取你的情感，化身为无与伦比的强大生物，征服世界。_
> 
> _或者，你知道，让我知道你对这一章的看法。不管怎样。_
> 
> ————————————
> 
> ①：The Journal of Experimental Potions and Herbology
> 
> ②：rebounding subarray
> 
> ③：Paragula，不知道是什么，欢迎提供


	2. 新开始（A New Beginning）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: *sniffle*  
AN: 略

他站在一片向日葵田野里，上方是阳光灿烂的蓝天。尽管秋日里的晨光温婉柔和，花朵依然像抛光的黄金一样闪闪发光，随着拂过的微风轻轻颤动；它们也像是小小的生灵，同他一样拥有生命——也许甚至，是有感情——它们和着不存在的音乐欢快地舞蹈。然后下一刻一切都变了。

金黄的花瓣枯萎凋零，变成病态的棕色，然后是黑色，天空被漆黑的浓墨淹没，一层黑水抹去了蓝天，遮蔽了太阳。无声的风缓缓停息，花瓣与叶片落到漆黑的地面，花茎凋零消散无踪，只留下他在一片茫茫的黑暗中。这黑暗似乎就这样充满了……

“死亡。”

这一个音节在他四周回荡，缥缈而空灵，但他莫名地立刻就知道了它的来源。他转过身来面对这声音，看见 _她_ 伫立在那里——他的母亲，莉莉·波特，碧绿的眼睛温和荡漾，火红的发丝鲜艳夺目，在无边无际的黑暗笼罩下仿佛火焰一般燃烧。她站在那里，脸上挂着温柔的微笑，她穿着的漂亮长裙使她容光焕发。一条白色连衣裙，上面铺满了向日葵——那正是，他知道，正是片刻前枯萎的向日葵。

“妈妈……”

“哈利。”

他停下来，将她看进眼里，心中忽然产生一种奇怪的冲动，想要记忆她每一处细微的方方面面；但随着时间一分一秒地过去，他又不由自主地被向日葵吸引，它们似乎又开始翩翩起舞，在吞没了它们的白色织物上诡异地来回移动。

“为什么它们总是要凋谢？”

他的母亲对他微笑，那笑容里充满了遗憾和怜悯。“是谁使花生长，哈利？”

他怔了片刻，未曾料到这个问题，尽管他心里有种感觉挥之不去，告诉他这不是第一次有人问他这个问题。

“嗯……光合作用？”

他的母亲轻声笑出来。“不是什么，_谁_。”

“我……呃……”他结结巴巴地说，“没有人？”他知道那不是她要找的答案。

他的母亲唇角弯了弯。”更多想象一点……更魔法，更……本源。”

“……神？”

“没错，但世上没有神明。”

“唯有死亡永存。”

他母亲的笑容越来越浓。

“但我不知道那是什么意思。”

“不你知道，哈利——没有比这更明白的说法了。”

“这是不是意味着实际上什么都没有？死亡就是终结？当你死后我将再也无法见到你？”

再一次，莉莉的脸上浮现出那种悲伤的笑容，她明显痛苦的神情让哈利感到胃袋不适地蠕动。

“你又想太多了，亲爱的。”

他的母亲是如此了解他。

“深呼吸，再试一次。”

他顺从地呼吸，吸入漆黑空间里稀薄的空气，心里隐隐感到烦躁。他已经试过了——

他呼出气。

世上没有神明。唯有死亡永存。

“我昨晚做过一个像这样的梦。所有的花都死了，”他突然回忆起来，脑海中突然产生朦胧的似曾相识，记忆的隐约回响。

“然后发生了什么？”他的母亲温柔地问他。

“我……我不记得了。”

母亲若有所思地点了点头。“我在那个梦里吗？”

“我……是的，我想是的。我记得和你交谈……我想。”

他母亲的目光变得锐利，流露出兴趣。“我们谈了些什么？”

“我……不记得了。”

她的微笑又一次被那种痛苦的表情扭曲。“你经常梦见我吗，哈利？”

哈利慢慢地点头。“最近，我想是的。我没法记得……我是说我可以，但一切有点就那样……流走了。我希望不是这样。我希望——”他的呼吸堵在喉咙里，他感到下颌在颤抖，然后就在这时，他想起了他的母亲实际上……已经死了。“我只是想念你。”

他母亲碧绿的眼睛睁大，深情地望着他，眼里笼着泪意。“哦，哈利，我也想念你。你的父亲和我，我们是那样爱你。我们是那么、那么骄傲。你知道，对吗？”她停下来，泪水止歇，她的目光变得越来越遥远。“你知道我有多爱你吗，哈利？”

他无声地摇头。

“不，你知道。”莉莉·波特坚定地说，她的神情忽然变了——难以读懂，但并非全无表情。“我为你而死。我让 _他_ 杀死我——我甚至不曾试过反抗；我用最后的呼吸乞求你的生命。我的骄傲，我的魔力，我的生命——我为你放弃了一切。”

她现在正立在他面前了，她将他紧紧地搂进了怀里。

“但没关系，亲爱的。你是如此、如此被爱着。我们为你现在的样子感到骄傲——我的小宝贝，俨然长大成人。”

所有的呼吸逃离了哈利的胸腔，他感到泪水在眼眶里聚集，起初是出于如释重负，他一直渴望听到的话语、他从未想到会听到的话语带来的纯粹喜悦……然后是因为胸口冰冷、尖锐的剧痛。一开始只是细微的钝痛，但随即他的大脑意识到了创伤，撕裂的疼痛之感飞快蔓延开来。

“但现在是时候回家了。”

莉莉·波特放开他，往后退了一步——她的动作露出了一把熟悉得令人恶心的不锈钢菜刀，插在他的胸口。

看到这一幕，他的眼睛睁大了，有一瞬间他忘记了呼吸，剧痛贯穿他的全身。接着，滚烫的泪水刺痛了他的双眼，他倒吸了一口凉气，遇上了他母亲的眼睛，那和他一样的绿眼睛仍在黑暗中闪烁，对他的痛苦与恐惧无动于衷。

“我恐怕游戏结束了，哈利。”

下一刻，他穿着睡衣，躬身坐起，在斯内普教授过世的父亲床上，被单紧紧攥进手里。

吸气。呼气。吸气。呼气。

_这次又怎么了？_

哈利听出汤姆了不耐烦的语气，不由龇牙咧嘴。

“……只是惊到了。”

_你昨天晚上，前天晚上，再前一天晚上都是这么说的。_

“还有再前一天晚上。”哈利忍不住加上一句，尽管不安在他的胃里翻腾。当然，他被回敬以额头一阵短暂爆发的疼痛，这让他一时间感到烦躁，但很快他想起这是他该得的。

但随着这些思绪消逝，他不禁陷入沉思……汤姆是对的；每一天晚上，毫无例外，他都会惊恐地醒来，被他死去的母亲刺穿胸口的可怕感觉萦绕不散。

这一切都开始于他离开女贞路4号——哦，仅仅是仍然不得不想起这个名字也让他作呕——当他站在浴室门口，他曾经……

试图杀死自己的地方。

羞惭。恐惧。

谁也不能知道。

当他站在那里时，一段记忆吞没了他；起初，那是一段熟悉的记忆，一段无论他多么努力地想要埋葬也挥之不去的记忆。但后来它变了，他梦见自己来到了一处介于生与死之间的黑色空间，在那里他遇到了他的母亲……然后……奇怪的事情发生了。非常奇怪的事情。

显然，汤姆不是自己醒来的。显然，他的母亲想让汤姆照看他。显然，汤姆应该帮他遵守一条规则……一个神秘游戏的第一条规则。

显然他必须找到三件东西。不管它们是什么。

起初，他甚至没有意识到——那段记忆的离去同它的到来一样迅捷，只留给他模糊的茫然。但随后，那天晚上，当他在浴缸里坐下来准备洗澡时——无法解释地没有选择淋浴——它又发生了；他躺进水中，闭上眼睛，但下一刻就浮上来，喘着气，惊恐万状。而这一次，这段记忆留了下来。

然后每晚在梦中袭扰他。

这些梦拒绝停止。无论他试过什么，他 _真的_ 努力了。

他试着在睡觉前读小说，听着音乐入睡；他甚至给赫敏写了一封信，问她对于减轻噩梦有什么建议。

> “一些麻瓜心理学家认为，我们的梦帮助我们处理清醒时无法处理的信息。如果你做噩梦，哈利，你可能有一些尚未解决的心理问题需要处理。你知道我总是在这里的，你可以和我谈话，对吗？你需要的任何事……”

当然了，她是对的，而他也清楚地知道他尚未解决的心理问题是什么。

他的母亲。他有一段关于他母亲的记忆。一段不是她死于他最好的朋友之手的记忆。他有一段关于他母亲的记忆。

像他母亲的什么人。

像他母亲的什么东西。

希望他活着的什么东西。让他害怕死亡的什么东西。他早已遗忘，或者是被迫遗忘的什么东西。

在这一切之前，他对那一天的记忆本来很清晰。孤独的小哈利·波特，孤苦伶仃，无人关爱，尚未真正经历人生就已厌倦了生命；满怀了无限希望的小哈利·波特，相信他的父母在等他，要向他展现他们有多爱他；小哈利·波特迷上了这样的念头，天堂……与死亡。

在那时，一切是如此简单；他一次也没有怀疑过。他从来没有在他的错觉中动摇过；因为他只是个孩子——那是他知道的全部。他从未作过他想——直到他再次经历这一切。在那时，他真正理解了生与死的本质，并突然间觉醒了自我保护的人类本能；那一刻标志着他远离了童年的天真与期待，不再那样安详地活着，听天由命……至少，他的记忆是这样告诉他的。他的求生本能觉醒了，仅此而已。

但现在他再也不知道了。

他仍然不知道发生了什么。为什么那段记忆离去又回归。当他洗完澡，在他临时的新床上躺下后，他仔细地考虑过，并得出结论，这是一个奇怪的梦，它一定是——是他过度活跃的大脑在捉弄他，是他的大脑在兴奋于他即将永远离开女贞路4号。他没有多想。

但接着他开始做梦，他被迫重新考虑，更进一步思考这段奇怪的幻象，它对他的影响显然超过了最近记忆中的任何内容。

_为什么_ 他的大脑会这样欺骗他？为什么他会下意识地产生这样的幻想？如此奇怪的事情怎么会是完全地自动发生？

每天夜里，他被送进那段梦境或记忆（他仍然不知道是哪一个）的某个版本，在那里他会和他的母亲交谈。有些晚上，他会向他询问这段梦-记忆——这是真的吗？游戏是什么？她为什么想要他唤醒汤姆，唤醒杀害她的人？其他晚上他们会谈论……嗯，一些事情。生命，死亡，魔法，道德。而在另一些时候，他明知这是一场梦而进入，因此拒绝参与。每一次他最终都会被在胸口插上一把刀——显然那就是八年前他用来刺进汤姆静止心脏的那一把。

汤姆真的有一颗心吗？

那把刀真的存在过吗？

他再也不确定什么是真实的了——哪些记忆是真实的，哪些记忆是虚构的。他怎么能知道呢——一切都似乎同样地不合理。他是梦见了一段记忆，还是在梦见一个他的大脑凭空编造的梦？他不知道。

他不知道。

他不知道该怎么办。他无法安稳睡过漫漫长夜，也不能去找汤姆谈这件事——汤姆是不会明白的。至少，他内心深处有什么这样告诉了他。不要告诉汤姆。他发现自己在遵从内心深处不论什么的告诫。

_如果你继续因为大脑的这一故障而失眠，你的精神状态会进一步恶化。_

哈利叹了口气。

汤姆用了“进一步”这个词，当然，因为哈利的精神状态已经有点恶化了。嗯，他说有点……

他想得太多了。主要是关于德思礼。新记忆的出现使他想起了童年，想起了他遇到汤姆之前那些绝望的日子。想起那时的自己，他不知道该如何感受。那时的他是那样天真，那样温柔，那样善良……那时他是一个更好的人。至少，是一个更简单的人。但那并没有阻止他在想到自己曾经是的那个男孩时感到恶心。

他不知道那是什么——相信自己低人一等，逆来顺受地接纳压迫，每一天都可悲地毫无意义，渴望平凡，渴望成为一个 _麻瓜_——但无论那是什么，它让他恼怒。它让他作呕。它让他想抹去这一切。但是，尽管他曾坚定地告诉自己，他会这么做的——他会把那些记忆塞进一间壁橱，然后让钥匙融解化为飞灰——但他内心深处知道，这超出了他的能力。他不再完整。他不再健全。他无能为力。 

不，他知道他并非无力。他远非无力——汤姆不会容忍无力——但这一事实并没有阻止他这样感觉。

当然，以前他也曾感到过无力，但现在不同了——因为他知道了拥有力量的感觉。事实证明，他再也不能像过去那样接受无力感的困扰；不，他不能接受——所以他在遇到第一次机会时爆发了。

像个被宠坏的孩子。

那天晚上他完全失去了冷静，开始……就那样抛出了一切。所有他不知道他有的感情，所有他在过去观察到的东西，所有的痛苦、无助、绝望的愤怒——他将它们全都……发泄向了斯内普教授。

他感到羞惭，而汤姆怒不可遏。

他们不能让斯内普教授成为敌人，他知道这一点。但这个人让一切变得_如此简单_。当然，他有一项优势；汤姆告诉过他所有的事情，告诉过他这人是如何爱上了他的妈妈，并且因此，是如何恨他的爸爸，以及作为延伸，哈利。但更重要的是，他自己也做了观察——汤姆没有兴趣，不愿多作解释，似乎总将教授那些令人不快的行为归咎于嫉妒和怨恨……但哈利总觉得，事情远不止于此，这个人的痛苦一定要比这更加深刻。不同于汤姆，他被这种感觉所驱使，进行了更深入的思考。他的院长看到莱姆斯的反应证实了这一点——他的父亲和朋友们做过什么真正伤害斯内普教授的事，而他的母亲选择了他的父亲，而不是斯内普教授，让这份打击变得更加沉重。但仍然，他想，一定还有更多；这位魔药教授深刻的痛苦与不幸还要追溯到更早之前。毕竟，他不仅不喜欢哈利和莱姆斯——他似乎不喜欢所有人。

直到哈利来到蜘蛛尾巷，看到了这座房子和周围的街区，他才终于找到答案。斯内普教授正像他一样。嗯，不是一样，但他也是一个人孤独地长大，不受人欢迎，这伤害了他，这改变了他。哈利有汤姆，但斯内普教授又有谁呢？这就是为什么斯内普教授突然变得如此……不是温柔，但在某种程度上，友善。不是友善。别的什么。这是斯内普教授最接近同情或宽容的状态了，他想。

而他不仅没有感谢他，反而使用了他所了解的一切对付他，在看到教授也尝到这样的滋味时，感到了短暂的强大和一时的满足。他曾经如此多次不遗余力地想要伤害哈利，让他难堪，总算有一次报复回去的感觉真好。

但那只持续了短暂的片刻。然后就结束了。

这并不是斯内普教授不该得到这个——他是一个怀恨在心，欺凌弱小的坏人，他唯一的同理心是对那些他认为和他一样遭受苦难的人——但哈利不得不想，这样做是否合适……嗯，表现得正像教授指责他的那样。

然后他突然间意识到这只不过是一时失控，他又感到弱小了。

汤姆，当然地，表示强烈同意。

他仍然不明白为什么斯内普教授选择 _原谅他_，而且如此迅速地就原谅他。这个人对他父亲怀恨了二十年，但过一个晚上就原谅了哈利？哈利不明白。人是会变的，但不会那么快。为什么斯内普教授没有惩罚他？为什么他没有被打，或者被关起来，或者被安排去做无聊的、累人的工作，或者 _别的什么_？他不明白。他整个人生中从未被原谅过。他不禁感到他不配得到它。他应该得到某种报复。

但斯内普教授什么也没做。他给了哈利又一次机会。

哈利不会浪费它的。

就像几个月前邓布利多教授对他说的那样：不浪费，不短缺。

他想，最终，这对所有人来说都是双赢的。哈利摆脱了困境，斯内普教授得回了他的助手，汤姆满意于哈利没有疏远一个潜在的盟友。

于是一切照常进行；他和斯内普教授建立的日程并没有改变，他对此非常感激。他真的很享受在蜘蛛尾巷的时光——一切整洁、有序，就这样……例行公事。寻常。安宁。

现在，他不再害怕了。他不再担心自己会犯错，然后斯内普教授会改变主意，把他送进寄养所（因为说实话，他一直十分担心会这样）。他感到放松多了，他想斯内普教授可能注意到了这一点，因为再没有更多确认他安好的举动。他们不相互交谈。几乎没有。这正合哈利的心意。人们高估了谈话的价值，而如果他感到孤独，他有汤姆和他们每天的散步。

_你还在听我说话吗，你这个蠢小孩？这不能再继续下去了。_

哈利叹了口气。“我在听呢，汤姆，我只是不知道该怎么办才好。”

一阵沉默。

_它们是噩梦，对吗？_

哈利犹豫了一下，发现自己被这个问题惊讶到了，尽管回答显然是，对，他是在做噩梦。“没错。”

_我明白了。那么这些噩梦是什么样的？_

哈利皱起眉。“你为什么现在才问这个？”

_你幼年时期常有一阵一阵的噩梦——_

是吗？他不记得了。

_——我起初以为这些也是一样的。但我越来越怀疑了。已经过去了接近三周，这和过去那些持续的时间比起来，似乎有些长了。_

哈利在床上挪动了些许，略有些忧虑——一部分的他对于汤姆对此显然的关注感到受宠若惊，但汤姆的兴趣增加了他的朋友会从他口中套出真相的可能。“有什么理论吗？”他紧张地问。

_它们可能是某种预知。也许你在占卜方面有一些天生的天赋，这并非全无可能。_

哈利本能地现出怒容，他一点也不喜欢这个可能。

_但是这一理论的证实要建立在梦的内容之上。所以我再问一次，这些噩梦是什么样的？_

“我……”哈利突然觉得口干舌燥。他讨厌对汤姆撒谎。“我不记得。当我醒来时，我什么都不记得了。”

_那大概不是预知。真奇妙。_

不，一点也不奇妙，哈利疯狂地想——他最不希望的事情就是汤姆对此产生兴趣。

_克服这一障碍的方法有很多_，汤姆继续漫声呢喃，_魔药，心灵魔法……_

哈利现在开始有点恐慌了。

_然而，这将需要消耗我们所没有的时间和资源。我们必须在更大的伤害造成之前立即消除这个弱点。_

“可是怎么做？”哈利问，声音有点紧张。

_最简单的解决办法是让斯内普给你熬一剂无梦药水。他应该会答应的。_

“我不能就这样一辈子喝魔药。”哈利说。

_……这些事情会随着时间的推移褪去。_汤姆带着不情愿的迟疑说道，显然是试图安慰他。只有这样极罕见的时刻，才会让他意识到汤姆是真的关心他。

他微微笑了笑，重新躺回枕头上，合上眼睛，感到些许安慰。毕竟，汤姆总是对的。

——————

这是一个美丽的七月的早晨，就像任何一个像样的七月早晨应该的那样。真的，如果七月的早晨没有只能以生动热情来形容的金色晨光与和煦微风，那七月还有什么意义呢？哈利常常会在七月的早晨达不到这样的期望时如此自问——在英伦群岛，这是常有的事。

圣芒戈魔法伤病医院，当然了，这里施有法术，不论外面的空气是多么温暖或寒冷，气温都精准地维持在二十一摄氏度，但这并不能掩盖闪亮的阳光从窗户间倾泻而入，对它所照亮的不幸场面毫无所觉。

斯内普教授与西里斯仍然在互相怒目而视。

“他的行李被缩小过，正放在他的口袋里。我相信，即使在你的脑袋被摄魂怪搅和了十三年之后，你至少也有能力把它们放大，布莱克？”

“你觉得呢，_鼻涕精_？”

“如果你有哪怕一星半点的脑子，你也会知道 _我_ 在想什么，_布莱克_。”斯内普教授冷笑道。

“我为什么要知道你那扭曲的、可悲的——”

_受不了的小孩子_，汤姆抱怨道，他对于他们浪费了那么多时间听西里斯和斯内普教授互相辱骂很是不满。

哈利叹了口气。“非常感谢您，斯内普教授，感谢您为我缩小我的行李，感谢您这三个星期的款待。我真的，真的很感激。”

斯内普教授轻蔑的目光从西里斯紧绷的身体上移开，他挑起了眉毛。“你已经说过了，波特。”

哈利耸肩。“我感觉我必须西里斯的无礼作出弥补……再一次地。”

“嘿！你到底站在哪一边的？”

_你大概希望对此保持无知_，汤姆嘲讽道。

哈利不得不同意。

斯内普教授得意地笑了笑，然后转向哈利，面色变得严肃。“你还记得我们关于飞路的谈话吗，波特？”

事实证明，斯内普教授不仅仅是原谅了他；他在西里斯即将接管他的监护权的前一天，一脸郑重找到了他。他坦率地表达了他相信西里斯大概不会成为一个合适的监护人，而假如哈利需要一位“胜任的成年人”收留，他应该飞路去斯内普教授的房子，显然，在那里，仍然会有一张床铺和一日三餐等着他。

不用说，哈利震惊，并且被深深地感动了。斯内普教授只是像往常一样不甚在意地推脱开他的感激，声称这是他“作为他学院院长的责任”。哈利知道不是，但他不会说出来的。

“好的，先生。”

“好极了，”他冷淡地说。“那我就告辞了。”

说完，他转身一走了之，黑色长袍在身后飘荡。

“混蛋。”西里斯怒视。

哈利无可奈何地叹气。“他不是混蛋，西里斯，他只是……serious*①。”

西里斯一时愣住，眨了眨眼睛，然后突然大笑起来。“你——你是不是……刚刚讲了一个‘Sirius’笑话？”

哈利防备地看着他。“如果我是呢？”

_你应该为自己感到羞耻。_

“那我要说，你还有希望，小伙子。”西里斯快活地说着，揉乱他的头发。“现在，我们赶紧离开这个鬼地方怎么样？”

哈利环顾西里斯这间看上去非常舒适的病房，耸了耸肩。“我们去哪里？”

说到这里，西里斯停了下来，皱了下脸。“我父母的房子。那里已经有很长一段时间没有人住了，但应该有一个家养小精灵在打理，让它……可以住。”

哈利灿烂地笑起来，高兴于他们能住在一个肯定藏有各种各样的黑魔法典籍的地方。“好极了。在哪里？”

“伦敦，格里莫广场12号。”西里斯说着，脸上又露出了笑容，显然对哈利的积极反应感到高兴。“你幻影显形没问题吧？”

哈利犹豫了一下。“你……有幻影显形的许可吗？”

西里斯咧嘴一笑。“我自己说了算。”

哈利表情不佳，竭力试图传达出他对于这话有多不满。

西里斯笑出声来。“开玩笑的，开玩笑的。已经重新考试过了什么的。”

哈利的表情变成了松一口气的微笑。“那么是的，我对于幻影显形完全没问题。”

西里斯抓住他的手臂。“抓紧了。”

非常不适的片刻之后，哈利发现自己站在一处黑暗的门厅里，空气中弥漫着霉变的怪味，这种空气呼吸起来不可能有益健康。

有那么一阵，他完全什么也看不见，直到西里斯念道：“_Lumos_。”

哈利有一刹那的时间看清周围的环境——门厅很宽敞，墙壁上覆盖着深色的、带着花纹的墙纸，头顶上不祥地悬着一盏布满灰尘、挂着蛛网的铁质枝形吊灯。两边各有两道阴暗的入口，入口前面是一道狭窄的楼梯，墙上挂着许多肖像——

然后这一刹那结束了。

令人毛骨悚然的尖叫声穿透整栋无人的宅邸，一个相框上虫蛀的天鹅绒窗帘掀开，露出一副真人大小的肖像，一位带着黑帽子的老妇人正在竭力地尖叫，唾沫四溅，蜡黄的皮肤在瘦削的骨骼上绷紧。几乎就在同时，墙上的其他肖像也被惊醒了，开始骚动起来。

_“入侵者！入侵者！”_女人尖叫道，“你怎么敢打扰最古老高贵的布莱克家族！_克利切！入侵者！_”

突然间，一个矮小、衰老的家养小精灵出现在房间里，手里举着一尊大得不成比例的大理石雕像，威胁地挥舞着。

_这太可笑了_，汤姆难以置信地说。

不管怎样，哈利拔出了魔杖，准备不管后果，放一个护盾，这时西里斯也开始大叫起来。

_“闭嘴你这个丑八怪老妖婆！克利切——在你杀掉谁之前把那该死的东西放下！”_

一切都安静了下来，哈利有点吃惊，他仔细地看了看这个小精灵。除了腰上缠了一块肮脏的破布，它全身一丝不挂。他看起来很老了，他的皮肤似乎比身体大出了好几倍，他两眼充血，水汪汪灰蒙蒙的，他的鼻子肉乎乎的，像猪鼻子一样。它的模样和多比相比，更加……非人，带着兽类的野性。

_是了——雷古勒斯·布莱克的家养小精灵。_

哈利的心跳了一下。

“你——你，”与此同时，老妇人气到说不出话来。然后她又开始大叫，“叛徒！孽种！家族的耻辱！”

“我说了闭嘴！”西里斯带着同等的激烈叫道。

_你难道没有过那么一点点感激吗，对于你从来不需要经历痛苦的家庭关系？我知道我在杀了我全家之后感觉更加满足了。_

哈利实在不知道该说什么才好。

与此同时，墙上的女人停了下来，怀疑地眯起眼睛。“_你_ 来这儿干什么？你应该在阿兹卡班。”

西里斯翻了个白眼。“你关心什么，你这老妖婆？”

女人对西里斯无礼的回答显得火冒三丈，她张开嘴准备再一次开始尖叫，这时哈利打断了她。

“他最近被释放了，夫人，”哈利赶紧说，“澄清了所有的指控。”

女人眯起眼睛。“_你_ 又是谁？”

“那是我的教子，你这个可恶的——”

“哈利·波特，”哈利打断了他的话，“很高兴见到您，布莱克夫人。还有你，克利切。”

布莱克夫人似乎陷入震惊，一时说不出话来，但过了片刻，她又开始尖叫起来。“_啊啊啊啊啊！_你 _竟敢_ 把那个波特小鬼带到我祖先的家里来！你竟敢把那个纯血叛徒和他的泥巴种婊子的产物带到我家里来！你竟敢把屠杀了我们主人的孩子带来——”

_没有人屠杀我_，汤姆咬牙切齿地说，哈利的伤疤开始灼痛。_老年痴呆的老巫婆……_

与此同时，克利切的眼睛变得异常的大（但仍然，他和多比比起来完全算不上什么），然后他开始喃喃自语。“是真的吗？哈利·波特？克利切看到了伤疤，一定是真的，是那个阻止了黑魔王的男孩……”

哈利站在那里，他受到的不必要关注和额头上剧烈跳动的疼痛让他陷入震惊，这时西里斯证明了，他，确实是一个实干的人，他大步走到那幅肖像前，拉上了帘幕，让布莱克夫人安静了下来。

他的教父长出了一口气，克利切恶狠狠地瞪着他不堪其扰的教父。

“女主人的逆子竟敢让女主人在自己家里闭嘴……”他恶毒地嘟囔着。

西里斯看起来仍然气冲冲地有话要说，所以在他这么做并挑起一场新的冲突之前，哈利在克利切身边跪下来，他突然的举动停止了克利切的长篇大论。“现在，克利切，我和西里斯从现在起要住在这里，我们需要一个地方睡觉。请你在楼上打扫出来两间卧室好吗？”他和善地问道。考虑到门厅的情况，他很怀疑卧室是否像西里斯所希望的那样适合居住。

克利切眯起眼睛。“那个阻止了黑魔王的男孩要求克利切服从他，克利切想知道女主人会怎么——”

“克利切，”哈利更坚决地说，“如果你不按我说的去做，西里斯会命令你。”

那怒视又回到克利切的脸上，他退开了，开始摇摇摆摆地走向楼梯。

“把我以前的房间给我收拾出来，好好地收拾干净。这地方脏透了。”西里斯命令道，无视了哈利责备的目光，“哈利住雷古勒斯以前的房间。”

_好极了。_

哈利压下一个微笑。

“不许耍花招，不许搞阴谋破坏，听见了吗？否则你会后悔的，你这个可恶的小畜生。”西里斯警告道。“现在滚吧。”

如果这可能，克利切的脸色变得更阴沉了，然后他转过身去，一边嘟囔着，一边慢腾腾地上了楼。

“他也是人。”哈利一本正经地说。“你应该对他好一点。他只是老了，不灵光了。”

西里斯翻了个白眼，哈利可以感觉到汤姆差不多也在做同样的动作。“相信我，他一直都是这样的。”

“如果你这么说——”

“哦，是的。”

哈利扬起眉毛。“好吧。我们是不是应该……嗯……”

“我带你四处看看。”西里斯确定地说。

哈利耸耸肩。“听起来挺好。”

西里斯微微笑了笑，向右边示意，那里有一道狭窄的楼梯通向下面。“那是厨房，餐厅在这边。”他说着，领他穿过黑暗的走廊，边走边挥一挥魔杖，点亮了煤气灯。很快，他们来到了一间很大的餐厅里，它看上去很像马尔福家那间餐厅的哥特版本。

整间房间覆盖着至少四分之一厘米厚的灰尘，蜘蛛网几乎完全覆盖了高耸的拱形屋顶。木头早已朽烂，油漆斑驳剥落，而且哈利想他可能在他们打开灯的时候看到了一两只蟑螂在地板上爬过。

“见鬼，”西里斯喘息道，“那个该死的精灵这些年来一直在做什么？”

“在孤独中自怜自艾？”

西里斯哼了一声，然后叹了口气。“克利切不会很合作的——清理这些得花好久。”

“也许不，”哈利若有所思地说。“多比！”

砰！

“哈利·波特主人先生！”

汤姆发出了嫌恶的一声。

西里斯眨了眨眼睛，低头看向站在他们脚边，正用崇拜目光看着哈利的小精灵。

“你好，多比。”哈利愉快地说。“你的假期过得怎么样？”

“哦，好极了，先生。多比找到了哈利主人的肮脏的麻瓜，先生。他们被关起来了，他们。多比让他们的袜子消失，食物腐烂。他做了很多恶作剧，先生，麻瓜们以为他们疯了。”

哈利笑了。“干得好，多比。你旅行了吗？”

_你真的一定要问吗？_

多比热切地点头。“多比去了巴黎，先生，还有——”他突然停住了，抬头茫然地望着西里斯。“先生？”

“你有一个 _家养小精灵_？”西里斯不可思议地问。

哈利点了点头。“我勒索卢修斯·马尔福，让他把他送给了我。”

多比听见，露出灿烂的笑脸。

“我没有说过什么吗？”

“没有，但你会的。”他笑嘻嘻地说，然后一只手搭上哈利的肩，摆直了脸，严肃地看着他。“作为劫盗者中最英俊、最勇敢的成员，我要求你一定要详尽地复述一遍这个故事——真是劫盗精神的完美体现。”

_也许这个人的幽默并不完全是无理取闹_，汤姆下了结论，他还在为某人疏忽大意地利用了他的日记本而生气。

哈利热切地点了点头，他很乐意，然后他低头看向多比。“多比，这是我的教父，西里斯·布莱克。”

多比抽了口气。“你是……哈利主人的教父？”

西里斯扬眉。“我是。”

多比激动得喜极而泣，让西里斯一时呆住。“噢，先生，噢，先生！多比真高兴，先生，现在，哈利主人可以有一个像样的家了，多比可以好好地为他服务了！多比非常、非常感激把哈利主人从可怕的麻瓜手里救出来的伟大的人！他做了多比做不到的事！哦，先生，多比是多么痛苦，要让哈利主人和他那些肮脏的麻瓜们在一起，但现在不是了……多比好高兴，好高兴，先生。多比感激不尽！”

“好吧……不客气。”西里斯慢慢地、茫然地说道。

哈利已经习惯了多比突如其来的激动，只是笑了笑。“不管怎样，多比，我让你来这里是因为我们发现自己急需帮助。”他示意他们周围破烂的餐厅。“西里斯以前住在这里，但那是很久以前的事情，现在这里已经不那么适合居住了。你觉得有什么你可以做的吗？”

_当然有，你这个傻孩子。这是它等待了整整一年的事情。_

正如汤姆预料的那样，多比听到哈利的请求，眼里充满了欣喜若狂。“哦，是的，先生！乐意之至，先生！多比很乐意为您服务，先生！只要给多比几个小时，先生，一切都会办好的！”

哈利笑了。“好极了。那我们就……去别的地方几个小时——”他看向西里斯，西里斯显得非常乐意离开，于是他点了点头，“——然后晚上再回来。”

“哦，好的，先生！当然，先生！”

哈利和西里斯一离开布莱克家的宅邸，就立刻不约而同地掸起了身上的灰尘。他们望着周围安静的麻瓜街区。街道上铺着鹅卵石，路灯老旧，覆满灰尘；橡树排列在街道两旁，格里莫广场12号的正对面是一个小广场。街上相当荒凉，但有几个上了年纪的麻瓜在人行道上慢悠悠地走着。

“他们能看见我们吗？”哈利问。

“不。这所房子是隐形的——麻瓜们以为建造者不小心漏掉了‘12号’。”

哈利点点头，他们开始走下前面的台阶。“那么，现在去哪儿呢？”

西里斯若有所思地摸着下巴。“我们去大街上叫辆出租车吧——”

哈利皱眉。“为什么我们不直接再幻影显形一次呢？”

西里斯耸耸肩。“以前在有幻影显形许可之前，我和詹姆斯经常乘出租车。”

“但是……你现在可以幻影显形了。”哈利慢慢地说。

西里斯走在人行道上，又耸了耸肩。“我想重新看一看伦敦。”他朝哈利看去，笑起来。“来吧，哈利——就这一次。让我来一回。”

哈利扬起眉毛。“好吧。我们要去哪里？”

“嗯，我们不如……我们去唱片店吧。”

“唱片店？”哈利皱着眉问，“你是说……麻瓜音乐商店？”

“那是！”

“为什么？”哈利愕然问道。

“你知道自从他们把我关起来之后，ACDC出了多少张专辑吗？”

“呃，不……”

“嗯，我也不知道。”西里斯酸溜溜地说。

“嗯……ACDC……”哈利迷惑地说。“我想那不是一种清洁产品？”

西里斯停下来，瞪着眼看了他片刻。“你这孩子真可怜、真可怜。”

“随你怎么说，西里斯。”

——————

唱片店的经历……令人困惑，对所有相关人员来说都是。这里很吵，这里……库存丰富，如果堆叠的许多CD盒能说明什么的话。不管怎样，哈利本来很乐意在一个角落里等着，直到西里斯搞定他的……ACDC，但事情最终没有变成这样。当他们走进店里时，西里斯震惊地发现，人们已经不再用唱片了。而他的教父虽然知道盒式磁带是什么，却对CD并不熟悉。

“但是它们这么小！它们是怎么存下所有内容的！”

“嗯……”

最终，哈利知道的不足以满足他的教父，于是他们开始询问店员。西里斯的问题似乎让店员有点不耐烦，还有些迷惑。

“那它们该怎么放进留声机里呢？”

_“什么？”_

哈利叹了口气。“你熟悉的技术实际上叫做电唱机，西里斯——”

店员看上去对这个名字有点迷惑。

“——而CD是由完全不同的另一样东西播放的。”

西里斯呆住了，然后带着几分谴责看向店员。“所以所有听音乐的人都得买新的东西来播放音乐？”

店员挑起了眉毛。“科技就是这样的，伙计。”

西里斯抿起嘴唇。“奇怪。”

店员有意地打量了一番西里斯一身古怪的装束：运动鞋、T恤衫、牛仔裤、老式马甲和长大衣。“的确奇怪。”

哈利在这时终于将西里斯从无动于衷的店员旁边拉开了。

“我说我们分头吧。”在男孩走到一边后，西里斯说。

哈利皱眉。“分头？”

“你知道，你找到你的……CD，我找到我的。”

哈利眨了眨眼睛。“我一个乐队也不认识，西里斯。”

西里斯扬眉。“那找找。”

于是，哈利没有在角落里等着，而是开始在一堆堆CD盒里翻来翻去，偶尔他从架子上方瞥一眼，会看见西里斯正在随意翻阅CD。

观察西里斯在不受控环境中的样子很有趣，他想——西里斯似乎对他遭遇的大多数事物反应鲜明，他天然的好奇心甚至可以同哈利和汤姆相提并论。

_他喜欢寻根究底_，汤姆若有所思地说，_这可能会成为一个问题。_

哈利动作轻微地点了点头，拿起一张引起他注意的唱片。封面上画的似乎是一个女人，她看起来很有点糟糕，可能大概似乎被绑在了一把椅子上。专辑名叫《傀儡》，作者是一个叫波蒂斯黑德（Portishead）的乐队。*②

哈利皱起眉。是不是说这个女人变成这样是因为她是一个……傀儡？

最终，好奇心战胜了他，他决定这就是他选的唱片了。随即他躲到了一处角落里，假装看墙上的海报。

西里斯最终除了一大堆ACDC的CD和其他几张名字写着“齐柏林飞艇”（Led Zeppelin）和“粉红弗洛伊德”（Pink Floyd）*③（哈利不知道铅制（Lead）的飞艇有什么用，他也完全想不出来弗洛伊德是什么东西，不论是粉红色还是别的什么）的CD，连同哈利自己的选择之外，还买了一个大音箱，和一个小很多的。离开商店后，他们把这些带到一条小巷里施了缩小咒，包括音箱，还有西里斯和哈利的CD。

西里斯计划的下一站是哈利完全没有料到的——西里斯决心要给自己买一辆摩托车。

“我以前有过一辆。”他怀念地告诉哈利。“不过，我把它送给了海格，如果要讨回来我会觉得不好意思的。”

哈利皱眉。“既然可以幻影显形……或者飞路……还有骑扫帚，你为什么还会需要一辆麻瓜车子？还是说这像是搭出租车一样？”

西里斯得意地笑了，眼睛闪闪发光。“哦，我忘了说，”他得意地说，“那是一辆会飞的摩托车。”

哈利呆住，然后咧嘴笑了。“真棒！”

_这也能让你开心……_

西里斯足足花了一个半小时才挑出一辆，这让哈利觉得很无聊，尤其是西里斯看的所有摩托车在他看来都是一样的。他这么说了，让西里斯大惊失色。

“天哪耻辱！*④这一个有——”

于是，哈利学到了远超过他想知道的关于摩托车引擎的事情。不过，至少这是学习，他想。

最后，西里斯选定了一辆哈利仍然认为和其他全都一样的摩托车，加上两个头盔。

“你确定这安全吗？”在他们登上闪亮的黑色机车时，哈利警惕地问道。

“我要你知道，我骑摩托车的水平可高了。”

“嗯，是的，当然，西里斯。”

“不会有问题的。”西里斯不在意地说，把自己变出来的假驾照装进了口袋（他对那个麻瓜推销员用了混淆咒，然后偷看他的驾照，复制了一本）。

谢天谢地，西里斯是对的，他们毫发无损地抵达了老明24小时中餐馆。*⑤在中间曾经有一名警察因为西里斯超速而拦下他，但西里斯成功地对那个人施了混淆咒，事情就这样过去了。

哈利很快就知道了西里斯最喜欢的法术是什么。

“你爸爸和我一起跑出来到麻瓜伦敦时，就来过这里。”西里斯在他们进入这间偏僻又装潢可疑的饭馆时说道。他在看到墙上的广告时忽然停下。“耶！他们有外送！我们得装台电话。”

哈利翻了个白眼。

“每样都来点！”他们在角落里的一张桌子旁坐下后，西里斯喊道。

哈利目瞪口呆。“这是不是有点……太过分了？”

西里斯挥挥手，打消他的顾虑。“我们会把剩下的都带回格里莫广场。让你的小精灵省去一件事。”他停下来。“看到了吗？我可以好好对待家养小精灵的。”

“除了克利切。”

“除了克利切。”西里斯同意。“说真的，你不知道和那个小怪物一起长大是什么感觉。就像是我母亲见鬼的延伸。”

哈利想了想，露出不堪忍受的表情。

“她是不是总是这样……”

“糟糕得无法想象？”

哈利耸耸肩。“差不多。”

西里斯自嘲地笑了笑。“或多或少。我隐约记得，在我和小雷还小的时候，她还没有完全失去理智。不过，到我上霍格沃茨的时候，她已经是个疯婊子了。”

哈利慢慢地点头。“我——”

但这时食物开始端上来了。

“那么，”西里斯打开木质的筷子，说道，“再给我讲讲你们的学习俱乐部吧。”

哈利精神一振。“嗯，我们一周见面两次。一次是决斗，一次是……其他的东西。”

“决斗？”西里斯问，语气里透着钦佩。

哈利热切地点头。“我们从一系列法术开始，练习它们，直到我们对它们足够了解，能够用它们决斗。然后我们会决斗——有时是团队，有时是一对一。通常我们只是进行常规的决斗，但有时我们会尝试无声决斗。”

“无声决斗？”

“只用无声咒。”哈利解释道。

西里斯的眉毛上扬。“三年级，在决斗中使用无声咒？这……不可思议，哈利。”他说，看上去有些恍惚。

哈利害羞地笑了。“我们能用的法术非常有限。不过，我是惟一会无杖魔法的人。”

西里斯的下巴掉下来了。“你可以用无杖魔法？！”

哈利点了点头。“我就是这样在暑假练习的——魔法部把大部分无杖魔法当作意外。”

西里斯的眼睛闪闪发光。“真希望我当初能知道。你是怎么发现的？”

“……那是在我知道霍格沃茨之前。他们那时从来没有来找过我，所以我想，他们也不会在我开始上霍格沃茨之后来找我。”哈利诚实地说。

西里斯怔住了。“你是说……在你甚至还不知道魔法的时候……”

“当我还小的时候，我会让各种各样奇怪的事情发生——所有人因此恨我，于是最终，我受够了，决定干脆放弃试图做一个正常人。所以我开始教自己有意识地做那些事……让东西消失或爆炸，或者着火，或者漂浮……”

“哈利，这不可思议。”西里斯喘息着说。

哈利脸红了一点点。到如今，他已经习惯了人们对他的决心与汤姆的训练结果反应震惊，但这仍然让他心中泛起暖意，当他知道有人关心他的所作所为并认为这……好吧，不可思议。

_你真可悲。_

毕竟，他不会从汤姆那里得到任何表扬的。

“你真是个极好的孩子，你知道吗？你的父母会为你感到骄傲的。尤其是詹姆斯——我可以想象；如果他知道你所能做的一切，他一定会欣喜若狂的。”

哈利不觉得假如他有父母，他还会感到有必要如此拼命地磨练自己的能力，但西里斯的宣言还是让他的心扑通扑通地跳了起来。与此同时……他感到喉咙里泛起滚烫的热意，而且忽然间意识到一种奇怪的心情，那感觉莫名像是羞愧。

“那么，除了决斗，你们还做些什么呢？”

哈利眨了眨眼睛。“嗯，我们还调制了一些魔药，我们还在研究结界……但最主要的——”他放低了声音，“我们一直在进行阿尼马格斯的训练。”

西里斯的眼睛亮了。“进展如何？”

哈利叹了口气。“很慢。我们以前做过一些很需要耐心的事情，但我觉得现在每个人都开始等不及了。”

西里斯同情地点头。“这很难，但我相信你们很快就会完成的。”

“哦，是的，当然，但是……嗯，既然你也是……你觉得……也许……你能给我一些指点吗？”

西里斯笑了。“当然！我们可以这个暑假来！”

“真的吗？”哈利兴奋地问道。

西里斯伸手去揉他的头发。“一切为你，孩子。”

这是最最奇怪的事情……哈利发现自己相信他。

——————

他们的最后一站是对角巷。当西里斯把摩托车停在破釜酒吧门口时，哈利指出他还没有拿到自己的书单，在那之前买学习用品实在没有意义。

“学习用品？哈！”西里斯嗤笑。“我们可不是要买 _学习用品_，小伙子。我们是去买生日礼物。”

哈利现在更困惑了。“我想你可能弄错了，西里斯——离我的生日还有近三个星期呢。”

“啊，”西里斯得意地说，“可你忘了，我还有十二个生日要补上呢。”

哈利张大嘴巴瞪他。

与此同时，西里斯从他身边擦身而过。“来吧，哈利——我有的是钱。”

西里斯一定要给哈利买足十二件生日礼物，一件也能不少。前四件，哈利用书蒙混过去了，但在那之后，西里斯就不准了。

“我的教子可不能把十二年的礼物都花在买书上。而且不是随便什么书！关于 _政治_ 的书？你是认真的吗？（Are you serious?）因为我才是。”

“好吧……”哈利说，非常努力地思考他还可能会需要什么。“哦！我没有好的礼服长袍。”

西里斯抬起一条眉毛。“那就长袍。摩金夫人长袍店？”

哈利耸耸肩，他不怎么知道人们该去哪儿买礼服长袍。“好啊。”

当西里斯冲进摩金夫人的长袍店，宣布他想让他的教子穿上她能缝制的最贵、最好的礼服长袍时，哈利尴尬地涨红了脸。

“西里斯，”他低声喊道，“我不是要听起来不知感恩……但这不是有点过了？”

西里斯翻了个白眼。“我觉得你不明白，小伙子。我刚刚继承了布莱克家族的全部财产。那是七百年积累的财富，相信我，我要说我的家族 _热衷_ 敛财。古灵阁的一位代表到医院拜访过我——我现在是布莱克家的家主了，我有的是钱要花。更重要的是，我已经决定了，我要把这些我从来都不想要的钱花在我TM见鬼想要的任何东西上。我已经买了摩托车，所以我唯一剩下可以花钱的地方就是……你。”他用食指戳了戳哈利的胸膛。

_多感人啊_，汤姆冷淡地说。

哈利的脸红没有消失，他不安地挪动了一下。他不得不承认，他实在对于……花掉大笔钱财只是为了，嗯，花掉大笔钱财感到不适。尤其这是西里斯家族的积蓄。但话又说回来……

他开始意识到西里斯极度厌恶他的家人，并且急于要把他从他们那里得到的东西一扫而空。在这种情况下……嗯，他仍然认为最好还是让西里斯把钱存下。

与此同时，摩金夫人很兴奋，在店里转来转去拿起成卷的布料，喃喃自语地说着她多么喜欢为“上等人”做衣服。

哈利的脸更红了。

最终，哈利选定了一套光滑、雅致的长袍，是全黑的。布料摸起来很软，纹理细密，织造结实。它们有点像他给自己买的黑色正装的更昂贵版本，除了更加……巫师，长长的外套一直垂到他的脚踝。衣服很合身，摩金夫人向他保证，它们施过法术，会和他一起生长，至少能长几厘米。

然而，西里斯对这身衣服并不是很确定。“它们是不是有点……像斯内普？”

但摩金夫人被这话冒犯了。“西弗勒斯·斯内普的长袍是我设计的，”她厉声说，“让我告诉你，布莱克先生——哦，是的，现在我记起你了，你这个小捣蛋——”

西里斯张大嘴巴望着她。

“这中间的差别 _大_ 了。这些长袍是用最好的丝绸制作的——秘鲁八眼蜘蛛丝，我要让你知道——手工织造，法术修整到完美。它们完全贴合，_完美合身_，_远_ 不是平常的实用装束！线条流畅、精准、艺术，恰到好处的前卫。绝无不该有的褶皱，没有多余的松垮感——绝没有那种莫名其妙的老式宽袍大袖。腋下、两腿、腰间都 _完美_ 贴合，精确到十分之一毫米，它足以满足一位年轻巫师对美观的任何要求！”

西里斯仍在张口结舌，哈利也加入了他。

“但是……”西里斯（略微地）恢复过来，虚弱地说。“它们……这么……这么……_黑_。”

“它们衬他的眼睛！”

他们没有问更多问题了。

“高兴了？”他们离开摩金夫人长袍店后，西里斯咕哝道，礼服长袍包裹好了，夹在西里斯的腋下。

“高兴极了。”哈利干脆地说。

西里斯翻了个白眼。“所以这是多少，五件？还有七件。”

哈利呻吟了一声。“西里斯……我甚至想不出七件我想要的东西。我不知道我是否有七件想要的东西。你给我买的那张CD可以算一件礼物吗？”

西里斯抿起嘴唇。“行。”

“还有，也许你可以把那个小的CD机给我？你仍然可以用它什么的，它将只会是在名义上是我的——”

“反正我本来就打算这么办的，不过没关系。现在我们还剩下……五件。”

哈利叹气，扫视对角巷，突然有什么吸引了他的注意。

那是市面上最新、最快型号的飞天扫帚——火弩箭。

西里斯顺着他的视线望去，然后笑了。

“选得好，哈利。”他说着，大步走向魁地奇精品店。

他们走近了，哈利停下来阅读橱窗里全大写的招牌。

**火弩箭**

**本款最新高速飞天扫帚采用流线型设计，优质白蜡木柄，钻石硬度精心打磨，手工镌写专属注册号码。扫帚尾部每根精心挑选的白桦树枝都磨成完美流线型，使扫帚具有无与伦比的平衡性和精妙的准确性。火弩箭能在十秒钟内从静止加速到每小时150英里，并内置了不可破坏的制动法术。价格面议。**

“呃，西里斯？那听起来很贵——”

但西里斯已经进了商店，哈利只好匆匆跟在后面。

“橱窗里的扫帚多少钱？”他豪气地问店员。

那人似乎被这要求吓了一跳，但他很快反应过来，报了价钱。

哈利听到数字，感觉自己可能有点眩晕，但显然西里斯不在乎。

“我们买了！”他愉快地叫道。

哈利只能呆滞地看着店员包装好他最新的礼物。

“这 _绝对_ 算不止一件礼物，西里斯。”他们离开魁地奇精品店时，哈利虚弱地说。

西里斯望着他。“嗯……也许两件……”

“三件。”

“没门，小子，你没那么容易逃掉。”

哈利叹气。“那……嗯……我能买副新眼镜吗？”

西里斯淡淡地看他一眼。“我们可以给你买副新眼镜，但那不是生日礼物。”

“你可以给我买……特别高级的眼镜？”哈利试探着说。“钛。你可以给我买钛制的眼镜。”

西里斯冲他撅嘴。“你非常无聊，你知道吗？”

“我宁愿严肃一点。”

这收买了他的教父。

在买了新眼镜——自动调节、防水、防火、自动除雾的黑钛眼镜（说实在的，简直可笑）——之后，哈利还得挑选两件礼物。

“食物不行，学习用品不行，你已经给我买了音乐，扫帚，长袍，消遣读物——”

西里斯哼了一声。

“——还有新眼镜……我真的不可能再需要别的东西了。”

西里斯笑了。“除了这个！”他夸张地指向哈利身后的一家商店。

梅尔文神奇动物园*⑥

哈利眨了眨眼。“……宠物？”

“正是！每个孩子都需要一只宠物！”

“你从来没有过宠物。”哈利指出。“……你有过吗？”

西里斯停下。“不，我没有。但我的父母糟糕透了。”

哈利耸耸肩。“好吧。”

西里斯得意地笑了，然后朝商店示意。“来吧？”

“呃，好的？”

里面有点挤——天花板不太高，尽管大多数地方都挂着笼子；很多里面装着眼睛明亮的猫头鹰，但也有一些里面是品种更加奇异的鸟类。其中有一只甚至是彩虹色的——哈利本来很想问问西里斯他能不能要那一只，但随即在他问它的名字时，那只鸟恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，他决定还是算了。

装着老鼠和兔子的笼子杂乱地摆在地上——西里斯嫌弃地看了看它们——还有几只猫懒洋洋地躺在商店的一个角落里。还有其他生物——有些看起来像是龙猫、豚鼠、蜥蜴、松鼠，还有一些哈利完全认不出来的东西……这一切让人眼花缭乱，哈利心里想着，漫无目的地在铁笼和架子之间漫步。

但接着有什么东西捕捉到了他的眼睛——或者更确切地说，他的耳朵。

【说实在的，滚开你草TM的废物蝾螈。】一个语气很坏的声音说道。

【这可不太友好。】另一个声音高高兴兴地说。

哈利环顾四周，发现了一个大笼子，里面有两条蛇。一条是缅甸蟒蛇，高傲地盘踞在角落里，另一条是条小珊瑚蛇，挂在一根树枝上。*⑦

【我不需要对你友好，你个只配吃蝌蚪的低等废物。】*⑧

哈利目瞪口呆地望着蟒蛇。他这辈子从没见过比这更粗鲁的蛇了。他甚至不知道蛇也可以那么粗鲁。他甚至不知道蛇语有“草”这个词。

“他们在说什么？”旁边传来西里斯好奇的声音。

哈利转过身去，发现他的教父站在他身后。

哈利回头看了看两条蛇。【大的那条——】

“所有我听到的只有嘶嘶嘶声。”西里斯干脆地说。

哈利脸红了，把注意力集中在西里斯身上，而不是蛇。“大的那条说——”他犹豫了一下，然后继续小声说，“说实在的，滚开……你草TM的……废物蝾螈。”

西里斯大笑出来。

“然后小的那个告诉他那不是很友好，然后大的那个说他不必友好，她是个只配吃蝌蚪的低等废物。”

西里斯在无声的大笑中颤抖。“见鬼的！所有的蛇都这么好玩吗？”

哈利恶狠狠瞪了他一眼。【我这辈子还没见过比这更粗鲁的蛇。】

与此同时，两条蛇都凑过来，脑袋抵在了玻璃上。

【他是个蛇语者！】小的那条高兴地叫道。

哈利无声地点头。

【证明给我看。】蟒蛇说。

哈利皱眉。【我刚刚证明了。】

【好吧，那滚开。】蟒蛇游开到一处角落里，不理他了。

哈利目瞪口呆地看着他。

【他只是今天心情不好。】珊瑚蛇解释道。

【当然了——你在这儿，混蛋。】蟒蛇似乎在瞪他们。

哈利无言以对。他真不知道该说些什么。

“它现在在说什么？”西里斯关切地问道。

“他让我滚开。”哈利震惊地说。

西里斯噎住了，努力地试图不笑出声来，以免引起别人的注意。

【嘿！嘿！】

哈利低头看了看那条小珊瑚蛇，它正急切地敲着玻璃。

【你想带我们回家吗？】

就连蟒蛇听了也振奋地抬起头来一点，这在他看来可爱极了。他们两个都是。

真的，他遇到的每一条蛇都无比可爱，即使是那些比较暴躁的蛇，他仍然深情地回忆着小学时代那些蛇类朋友。那些友谊……它们是如此简单，直白。真遗憾它们都消散得那么快。真是很遗憾，蛇类太过容易离开。但是如果他买下它们，如果它们是他的宠物，它们就不能离开了，不是吗？

于是他微笑起来。【当然了——只要我先征得许可。】

【是什么让你认为我想和你一起去任何地方？】蟒蛇不耐烦地打断。

哈利扬起眉毛。【你难道真的更愿意整天蹲在玻璃箱子里，而周围的人都不知道你有多混蛋吗？】

蟒蛇似乎考虑了一下。【你只会把我们关进另一个笼子里的。】他恶劣地说。

哈利摇头。【我保证我不会的。】

蟒蛇怒视着他。【如果你食言，我就把你吃掉。】

哈利微微笑了笑。【一言为定。】

他转向西里斯。“你觉得……也许……我可以要它们作为生日礼物吗？”

西里斯扬起眉毛看着他。

“你说我想要什么都可以，”哈利恳求道，“求你了？我会好好照顾他们的，他们会很乖的，我保证。我真的、真的、真的想要它们……求你了？”

西里斯似乎正在进行某种内心的斗争——这至少意味着他在考虑这件事……

突然，西里斯咧嘴一笑，捋了捋他的头发，然后转身喊道：“嘿，梅尔文，这两条蛇多少钱？”

男人眨了眨眼睛，似乎被这个问题惊到了。“呃，小的五十加隆，大的六十加隆。”

西里斯笑起来。“我们两个都要了。”

“呃，你确定吗，伙计？他们有点……”

西里斯耸了耸肩。“我也是。”

于是就这样，哈利得到了十二年的生日礼物和两个新朋友。

也许一切真的会好起来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _结尾有点拖沓，而且有太多糟糕的西里斯笑话（别担心，我不会总这样的），但它需要发生。_
> 
> _不管怎样，我希望额外的长度能弥补空缺的时间……_
> 
> ————————————
> 
> ①：Serious，认真的，和西里斯的名字，Sirius发音一样。
> 
> ②：“Dummy”。
> 
> ③：“Led Zeppelin”和“Pink Floyd”，这里的乐队和专辑都是现实中存在的，后者翻译似乎是平克·弗洛伊德，但为了后面吐槽考虑把颜色译出来了。
> 
> ④：Blasphemy！原意是“渎神”，用在这里是夸张了。
> 
> ⑤：Ming Lao's 24 hour Chinese Restaurant，看起来像老明，我就当是了。
> 
> ⑥：Melvin's Magical Menagerie，似乎是原创的，如果有官方出处，请告诉我。
> 
> ⑦：蛇的品种是Burmese Python，和coral snake。
> 
> ⑧：I don't have to be nice to you, you bottom-feeding tadpole-eater.
> 
> ————————————
> 
> 本章法术
> 
> Lumos：荧光闪烁


	3. 格里莫广场12号（Number 12 Grimmauld Place）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Disclaimer: Yeah, no owning happening here._   
_AN: 略_

【这TM的是啥？】

哈利低头看了一眼柯洛*①，蟒蛇柯洛正挂在他的脖子上，毫无歉意地压着他的肩。他还没有沉到哈利抬不动的地步……暂时还没有——然而，要在格里莫广场12号摇摇欲坠的木质楼梯上跋涉，还带着额外的重量阻碍他的行动，这绝不是什么愉快的经历。

【喔！我也想知道！】纳雅*②从在他手腕上的位置快活地叫道。她，同样地，离长大还远，还足够娇小，可以钻进他的袖子里。

西里斯和多比正在将带回来的中餐摆上餐桌——餐桌是多比漂漂亮亮修好的。哈利正在顺着楼梯往上走，准备去他在格里莫广场12号最顶层的新卧室。他的行礼，还有他的新CD机已经被放大，由克利切和多比一起搬上了楼，但哈利现在身上仍然挂着长袍、扫帚、书、还有蛇，它们在他艰难上楼的时候分别从不同的地方垂下来。

引起柯洛和纳雅注意的是墙上排成行的牌匾，每一个上面都挂着一颗干瘪的家养小精灵头颅。

【呃……似乎是死掉的小精灵。】

【谁TM见鬼的会把死掉的小精灵挂起来？】柯洛反驳，似乎不太相信他的话。

哈利叹气。【某些有糟糕幽默感的人。】

说着，哈利继续上楼，警惕地望着那些死去的家养小精灵和那些，感谢一切圣灵，全都睡着的画像。

在楼梯的顶端，他遇见了克利切，他手里拿着抹布，正蹒跚地穿过似乎是他的卧室的门。

他警惕地抬头盯着哈利。

【这个活着！】纳雅兴奋地叫道。

【可它仍然看上去像个乌鸦和蟾蜍结合产下的畸形。】柯洛冷淡地插嘴。

哈利半心半意地瞪了一眼柯洛。【他是个不幸的灵魂。不要对他太坏了。】

【他的灵魂有多不幸无关紧要——如果这丑家伙看我眼神不对，我还是会吃了他丫的。】

哈利叹了口气，低头看向克利切，他看上去像是下一刻就要晕倒了。

“你还好吗，克利切？”他关切地问。

小精灵的嘴唇动了几下，但除了微弱的气音之外，什么也没能发出。

柯洛看起来觉得这很好笑。

“克利切？”

“叛徒的教子，阻止黑魔王的男孩——”

_他们总提这个_，汤姆恼火地说。

“——他能说蛇类的高贵语言。”

哈利尴尬的笑了笑。“是的。这是我的两个新朋友。大的叫柯洛，小的叫纳雅。纳雅足够友善，但你大概应该离柯洛远点，——他……不太好相处。”

克利切只是呆呆地望着他。

“我想你见过多比了？”哈利一边朝房间走去，一边继续说着。他忽然停下，看到了钉在门上的小牌子。

未经许可

禁止入内

雷古勒斯·阿克图勒斯·布莱克

他小心翼翼地从门上取下那块牌子，忽然被一种短暂而强烈的、几乎像是罪恶的感情攥住。闯入死者的房间让他奇怪地格外受到了影响。

“我希望你们两个能相处好。他也会在这里生活。”

“阻止了黑魔王的男孩，能同蛇类交谈的男孩，他对克利切说话，好像他是他的朋友……”

“如果我们能成为朋友，我会很乐意的，克利切。”哈利认真地说着，把他的东西放到了新床上。“你愿意告诉我你今天过得怎么样吗？”

“哈利·波特说他想成为克利切的朋友。”小精灵惊奇地说，看上去十分警惕又怀疑。

“我是认真的，克利切。”他转向他新交的蛇朋友。【如果你们愿意，可以在房子里转转。但是不要吃掉任何两条腿走路的东西。】

【去你的。】柯洛态度很坏地说着滑走了。

【回见，哈利！】

哈利纵容地笑了笑，看着他们离开，然后环视房间。墙壁漆成了一种显然十分斯莱特林的绿色，上面贴满剪报，都已经泛黄破损。大多数是《预言家日报》上的文章，但他也注意到几张来自麻瓜报纸的。房间里几乎空着，只摆了一张桌子、一把椅子和两个空书架。不过，床大得出乎意料，床头挂着布莱克的家族纹章，看上去十分气派。

他几乎不敢相信这是他的新家。用力把目光移开，他又低头看向克利切，在他身边跪下。

小精灵瑟缩了一下，但没有退开。

“现在，我希望你听我说，克利切。我知道你和西里斯……意见不合，所以我想你们最好保持距离。如果你需要什么，来找我或者多比。我明白你独自经历的这些年……不好过，我希望尽我所能让你的未来更加舒适。”

克利切僵住了，他本来就水汪汪的眼睛变得更加湿润。他开始喃喃地自言自语，“克利切不知道，克利切不知道……肮脏的杂种，纯血叛徒和泥巴种……但他能说蛇类的高贵语言……同女主人的叛徒儿子一起到来……渣滓……一无是处的污秽……打碎了女主人的心……但他阻止了黑魔王，他做到了……他是什么人？他是怎么做到的？”克利切用一种奇怪的目光看着他。“克利切见过……见过黑魔王……那么亮……那么锐利……就像这个男孩……一样的眼睛……那么亮，那么奇怪……但它们是温柔的眼睛……这个男孩很温柔……肮脏的叛徒的儿子……泥巴种……但他阻止了黑魔王，他做到了……克利切在想，克利切在想……女主人会怎么说？亲爱的女主人会怎么说？”

哈利注视着面前悲惨的生物，沉甸甸的感情填满了他的胸口。这可怜的家伙已经疯了。完全地、彻底地疯了。他立刻想起了日记本汤姆，孤独地被困在那里，年复一年得不到任何人类的接触。他想到这里打了个寒战。

“克利切，”他轻声开口，甩脱笼罩上来的寒意。“我们做朋友吧，好吗？来吧，我们去吃点东西。”

克利切猛然退缩开来。“男孩说来跟叛徒、女主人生下的耻辱……肮脏……渣滓……一起吃饭。克利切不能，克利切不能……”

哈利悲伤地笑了笑。“我明白，克利切。我会让多比为你送些吃的。”

克利切盯着他看了很长一阵，然后慢慢地走开了，一边走一边嘟囔着。

当再也听不到小精灵不满的唠叨时，他站起来，认真地慢慢打量起房间，他观察每一个细节，但又什么也没有收入眼底。这是雷古勒斯·布莱克的房间。另一个曾经效忠伏地魔的斯莱特林男孩……但这一个男孩后来后悔了，他放弃了对汤姆的忠诚，并付出了惨痛的代价。他为此而死。_“我面对死亡”_——这行字一直留在他的脑海里，历历分明，掷地有声。他写下这些的时候心里在想什么？是无谓的自我感动？还是真正知晓并承认了将会发生的一切？

他摇了摇头。他应该把他的东西放好，整理一下……

但就在这时，他注意到了飘进冰冷卧室的重新加热的中式快餐的香气，于是他决定稍后再整理自己的东西。他在不到六个小时前刚刚吃过这样一份油腻的饭菜，但他觉得奇怪地……上瘾了，突然被一种无法解释的冲动压倒，想要再吃下更多。于是他开始了下楼的旅程。

他来到餐厅时，多比和西里斯正在餐桌旁等他，前者显得有点局促不安，后者则显得百无聊赖。

“哈利主人来和我们一起吃饭了！”多比向西里斯宣布。

“我能看到。”西里斯说。

哈利朝多比一笑。“你喜欢这些食物吗，多比？”

多比倒抽一口气。“多比 _绝对_ 不会在哈利主人到来之前就开始吃东西的！”

哈利眨了眨眼。“哦。”

“那么，”他坐下，问多比，“房间打扫得怎么样？”

多比皱眉。“多比没有完成，先生，要打扫的超过了多比能在六个小时内完成的，先生。”

西里斯哼了一声。“我想克利切毫无用处？”

多比尴尬地看着他。“多比不会说 _无用_……”

西里斯翻了个白眼。“也许是时候摆脱他了——毕竟，我们现在有多比了……”

“不！”哈利连忙喊道。“这是他的家，西里斯！你不能就这么让他离开。那太残忍了！”

“哈利，”西里斯委婉地说，“我不知道该怎么告诉你，但家养小精灵是应该 _干活_ 的，而不是偷懒。”

哈利翻了个白眼。“我知道。但也许克利切只是需要恰当的动机。”

“动机？什么样的动机？”

“我正在努力。”

西里斯叹了口气，翻了个白眼，哈利知道他赢了。“随你怎么说，哈利。”

哈利朝他绽开笑脸。

“不管怎样，”西里斯转向多比，“你刚才说到哪里了，多比？”

“哦，是的，先生！多比打扫过了厨房和餐厅，掸了灰尘，清除了房间地面上各种各样的害虫，先生。多比还找到了一窝死掉的蒲绒绒，他已经打扫干净了，但是……多比发现了狐媚子。”

西里斯挑起一条眉毛。“并不算太奇怪。有多少？”

“……许多。”

“真好。”

“多比还相信他找到了一个博格特。”

哈利龇牙咧嘴，西里斯叹了口气。“我晚饭后处理。”

多比高兴地点头。“除了狐媚子和博格特，多比已经完成了大部分清洁，先生们，如果他通宵工作，他明天晚上就可能完成！”

哈利听了显得有点惊慌。“哦，不，多比，不要那样做——你需要睡觉。你可以每天工作几个小时，这不需要马上完成。”

西里斯准备反对，但在看到多比脸上崇拜的表情时停住了。

“哦，哈利主人真善良，真体贴……多比真感激有这样一位了不起的主人。”

哈利又露出了灿烂的笑脸。

“好极了，多比。谢谢你所做的一切。”

多比也对他回以笑容，汤姆则是对他们的行为散发出了极大的蔑视和厌恶。“一切为了哈利主人！当然，还有西里斯老爷！”

西里斯轻声笑了起来，显然是被他不得不承认有些古怪的教子和更加古怪的小精灵逗乐了。

——————

晚饭后，哈利请多比把剩下的饭菜送到克利切那里，当然，多比愉快地答应了。

“克利切需要一切他能得到的帮助。”他难过地说。

哈利点头同意。“照顾好他，多比，他需要我们。”

“当然，哈利主人！”

然后，他继续爬上长长的楼梯，回到他的新卧室，把门上的牌子换成了一块写着他自己名字的（加上其他一些精心选择的词），开始打开箱子，整理他的物品。

这是一项……不小的任务。一项他从未有过幸运（或者不幸）参与的任务，考虑到他在女贞路4号从来没有费心过（因为，嗯，那是 _德思礼_ 的地方，不是他的），在霍格沃茨也没有，在那儿他需要与他不能完全信任的人分享同一个房间。如果要他完全说实话，他不太清楚为什么要在 _这里_ 拿出他的东西，因为他并没有一个特别相干的要这样做的理由……这只是似乎显得很 _合适_。也许他需要向他自己证明这是他现在的家了。

带着这样的想法，他开始填充他的书架；他在一层里摆满了他的麻瓜书籍，还有《傀儡》和赫敏的混合CD，在接下来的两层里，他放上了他越来越多的课本。另外两层专门是诅咒、魔咒和结界，最后两层留给了《古老与罕见》、《魔法契约结构解析》和《算术占卜手册》*③这样的理论书籍。婴儿头骨比利，和哈利的新CD播放机一起，被放在了书架顶上。

他对自己取得的进展感到满意，于是开始着手整理他财产中第二重要的东西：他少得可怜的衣物，他的霍格沃茨长袍，他的新礼服长袍，还有他的鞋子，它们都被放进了房间里侧的衣柜里。他骄傲地将他的火弩箭挂在了墙上，他的家庭作业、多余的羊皮纸和文具都放在书桌上，其他的东西都被连同他的箱子一起塞到了床底下。他决定留下墙上的剪报，因为其中有些文章确实有趣，考虑到它们几乎都是关于汤姆的。

这是一种新奇的体验，不必藏起或守卫他的宝贵财产；他在自豪地将它们一一摆开、大方展示时，感觉到某种喜悦。一切正如他所愿。终于有一次。

整理好自己的东西后，他和多比一起找了一处让柯洛和纳雅在他的房间里休息的地方。他们选择了两个旧衣架，把它们立在离他的床最近的角落里。他本想给他们看看，但当他终于在客厅找到他们的时候（这里现在显然已经没有博格特了），他被毫不客气地告知“滚开”，因为他们在找狐媚子。不过，纳雅要随和得多，她高兴地跟着哈利上楼来看了看她的新家。

在忙完一切之后，哈利躺到床上，开始阅读《极恶魔法》，享受这一刻，他现在有了真正不可辩驳地属于他的房间，可以填满所有他自己的物品，能够在一栋他真正喜欢的房子里，同真正关心他的人一起生活。这是……一种好的感觉，他决定。非常好。他感觉比以往任何时候都好——这不是快乐或兴奋，而是安适与满足。

但就在他开始享受这样的安适的时候，他听到了——他认出是电吉他的声音，这本身不算难听，但随后传来了嚎叫：

_"I'M BACK IN BLACK!_

_HIT THE SACK!_

_I'VE BEEN TO LONG_

_AND I'M GLAD TO BE BACK!"_

哈利叹了口气。所以 _这_ 就是AC/DC。或者齐柏林飞艇，或者粉红弗洛伊德*④，但考虑到西里斯对前者的明显热爱，他猜测那是他选择先听的。

_处理一下_，汤姆抱怨，对此哈利很乐意听从。

哈利跳下宽大柔软的床铺，朝大厅正对面西里斯的房间走去。

门开着，从房间的混乱状态来看，西里斯似乎正在搬动家具。哈利缓步踏进门，目光落在墙上，那上面满是格兰芬多的旗帜和摩托车的图片，还有衣着暴露、胸部大得吓人的女人。

哈利翻了个白眼，喊道，“西里斯！”

没有回答，除了

_"YES I'M BACK,_

_WELL I'M BACK..."_

“西里斯！！”

被喊的人猛地转身，走过去关小了音响。

“哈利？”

哈利弱弱地微笑。“你介意把声音关小一点吗？我可以试着不用魔杖放一个结界，但即使我成功了，我也不认为它会强到足以挡住这么大的声音。”

“你不喜欢它吗？”西里斯显得心碎欲绝。

“我——嗯——哈——”哈利内疚地结结巴巴。

但下一刻西里斯笑出来了。“开个玩笑。这是需要培养的品味——再过几个星期吧。”

哈利没被说服地点了点头。

“不管怎样，我会小声点。”西里斯同意道。“你可以随手关上门，我会自己加上一些隔音咒。”

哈利努力挤出微笑。“谢谢！”

他回到自己的房间后，尽力在不用魔杖的情况下给门上加了结界——说实话，他完全失败了——但他很高兴地发现，在西里斯的魔咒和他（基本没有的）努力之下，音乐声完全听不到了。

他自顾自地笑着，全然无视自己的失败，决定走到自己的CD机前，把新CD放进去。

_你一定要吗？_汤姆抱怨。他今天真的抱怨了很多。

“就一会儿。”哈利向他保证道，他跳上了床，打开《极恶魔法》，翻到第七章，至黑结界。

他的CD机开始运转，他好笑地笑了起来。房间里开始充满诡异破碎的吉他和弦，交织着暗沉低吟的合成电音，接着是振颤的打击乐和脆弱纤细的人声。

_"Inside your pretending,_

_Crimes have been swept aside,_

_Somewhere where they can forget..."_

他的思绪又飘回到他过去在电视上偶然看到的少年们，在房间里听着音乐，无忧无虑，仿佛世上的一切烦恼与他们无关。生平第一次，他可以诚实地说感觉自己像个孩子。一个正常的、快乐的孩子。你知道怎么样？这感觉不坏。

_你简直可笑。_

“我知道，汤姆。”

——————

他们没过多久就形成了某种日常。哈利喜欢日常。

多比会在每天早上八点左右为哈利做好早餐；西里斯极少加入——他通常不会在十点之前离开卧室——但他们每天至少会在午餐和晚餐时见面。

早餐后，哈利会回去做点自己的闲事。每天早上，他会坐在自己的书桌前，研究他的法术构造课题，在日记本里记下笔记，偶尔会给朋友们写信。他会在上午过去一半时听到西里斯起床的声音，但要是他听到西里斯在浴室里大喊大叫，他就会需要离开房间，去在西里斯和柯洛之间劝架，因为柯洛有时喜欢睡在浴缸里。

在每天淋浴之后，西里斯通常会……嗯，哈利不知道他在头几个星期里除了鼓捣他的摩托车还干了些什么……他常常会不知疲倦地对着那台车子忙上几个小时；他决心在哈利去霍格沃茨之前让它飞起来，所以他花了很多时间在那上面，但在他买了一台电视（放在了客厅里，这让克利切不满有加），他也在它前面度过了很多时间。他通常是看动画片，但偶尔也会选择一些更成人的节目。不，不是那个，别想歪了。大人看的节目——你知道，纪录片和电视剧。

哈利实际上没怎么碰过它，但他通常会和西里斯一起看周六和周日早上的动画片。汤姆极为恼火，但哈利觉得它们非常有趣，所以这值得通常伴随而来的头痛。不容否认，麻瓜在很多方面有所欠缺，但绝不是在创造力上。

“快来和我一起看兔八哥！”西里斯在买来电视机之后那个星期六的早餐时大声说。

“兔什么？”哈利怀疑地问了。

“这是一个关于卡通动物互相把彼此炸飞的节目！它超棒的！”

哈利有点好奇，于是端着一杯橙黄白毫茶，跟着他走进了客厅，从那以后就着了迷。

不过，没过多久（就是说在头两周内），西里斯对电视也有点厌倦了，于是他给自己买了一把电吉他和一台音响，现在正在学习弹奏。他不算特别出色，但千万不要说他没有决心。他目前正在练习《通往天堂的阶梯》。*⑤哈利能跟上前面几个小节，但在那之后，西里斯的演奏就变得难以辨认了。总之他正在进步。

西里斯还为他自己买了一把（没那么昂贵的）扫帚，他们不时会午饭后在格里莫广场12号魔法扩展的后院里互相传递鬼飞球，如此度过几个小时。

其他的下午，西里斯会带他出门骑摩托车兜风，那很……令人兴奋，即使它还没有飞起来。西里斯有几次差点因为超速和鲁莽驾驶而被捕，但事实证明，他的混淆咒确实用得非常熟练——哈利最终确认了这是他最喜欢的魔咒——所以没有出过什么事情。西里斯向他保证，一旦他让摩托车飞起来，他们偶尔的摩托车之旅将会更加令人兴奋。不用说，哈利很期待。汤姆则不。

总之，他们的日子通常都很充实；哈利和西里斯都不是特别擅长应对无聊，他们两人都投入了相当大的精力来确保自己时时有事可做。他们实际上令人惊讶地有很多相似之处。

当然，他们是非常不同的人——甚至会有人说，他们是截然相反的人——但这并不妨碍他们找到彼此之间的共同点。比如他们对于鼠类的仇恨——在特别无聊的晚上，他们会让多比在客厅里放出一些可怜的、无助的老鼠，观赏柯洛和纳雅残酷地追逐，杀死，吞下它们，带着令人不安程度的喜悦——或者他们对于稀罕或有创造性的妖咒恶咒的共同爱好。西里斯不是黑巫师，但他喜欢恶作剧，这与哈利对黑魔法的迷恋有很多交集。他们可以连续聊上几个小时，不关于什么特别的内容——霍格沃茨的秘密通道，禁书区的内容，麻瓜伦敦，天气，可能的假期计划，劫盗者，西里斯在霍格沃茨的日子……

尽管他通常直到每天一起午餐时才能见到西里斯，但哈利想他永远也不会厌倦慢慢下楼来到安静的餐厅里，看到多比端上午餐，西里斯等在那里，问候一声愉快但不恰当的“早上好！”

然而，和西里斯一起的生活在起初令人困惑，说实话，在第一个星期里，哈利不知道该期待什么。他以前从未有过一个可以称之为家的地方，可以不需要做任何工作，也不需要听从任何人的吩咐。但是西里斯 _从不_ 告诉他该做什么。他会建议，会恳求，有时会抓住哈利的手腕，拉他去看些什么，但他从来没有真正命令过他。现在，哈利只需要遵从汤姆一个人的命令了。这实在是一件好事，考虑到汤姆总是在告诉他该做什么，如果再有另一个大人盯着他，这会有点难以承受。

提到汤姆，他开始不耐烦了。他们找到了图书馆——就在客厅的对面——也找到了黑魔法书籍，但他们无法把它们从书架上拿下来。汤姆的结论是，它们施过法术，被固定在书架上，必须有密码才能取下来。哈利试着问过克利切，但没什么运气。

“阻止了黑魔王的男孩想要女主人的宝贵的书……克利切该怎么做……不能冒险，不能冒险……女主人的宝贵的书……宝贵……”

他也不愿意在西里斯在家的时候询问挂坠盒的事，考虑到西里斯听见他们可能会带来灾难性的后果，所以这被推迟到了他去买电视机的时候。

西里斯邀请他一同前去，但他拒绝了，宣称他想读完正在看的那些信。当然，他早就读过了莱姆斯给他的所有信件，但他正在梳理他母亲寄给莱姆斯的每一封信，试图尽他所能拼凑出关于他母亲的论文项目、书，还有为邓布利多教授所做的绝密研究的内容。目前，他判断出她的论文是关于一项她称作“魔法的逆理论”*⑥的东西。她实际上正在完成她的魔咒学位，但很明显她已经扩展到一般的魔法理论，并试图找到白魔法与黑魔法之间实质性的联系。她正在写的书是一本来自西欧以外传承的情感基础的白魔法汇编，以及她的绝密研究……好吧，这个还不清楚。大概因为它是绝密。

不管怎样，哈利在西里斯离开后又等了几分钟，只是为了确定他不会再回来，但在看起来安全了之后，他马上叫来了克利切。

“克利切！”

过了一会儿，小精灵应声出现，但显然很不情愿，他看到哈利，条件反射地鞠了一躬。

“主人的教子叫了克利切。”他喃喃地说。

哈利跪下来，这让小精灵瑟缩了一下。

克利切仍然提防着哈利，但似乎至少已经意识到了哈利不会伤害他，并且对他产生了一点儿好感。小精灵不再嘀嘀咕咕地侮辱他——至少是当着他的面——尽管并没有严格要求，他也会勉强地、马马虎虎地遵从哈利的命令。哈利不能说他对这样的进展感到满意，但这总算点什么。

“克利切，”他小心翼翼地开口，“我有一件非常重要的事需要和你谈谈。你现在有时间吗？”

克利切只是面无表情地看着他。

哈利叹了口气。“我希望你非常仔细地听我讲，而且不要向人提及我告诉你的任何事情，永远不要再提起。”

克利切现在开始显得有些不安了，他一定感觉到了这不是哈利通常那样想要挑起友好谈话的又一次尝试。

“你从前的主人，雷古勒斯……我知道他是怎么死的。”他想最好还是冒险一试。

克利切的眼睛睁大了，然后，他呆住了，下嘴唇开始颤抖。

“他死在一个山洞里，对吗？在取走一条项链的时候，一个非常特别的、被伏地魔藏在那里的挂坠盒。你还记得吗？”

小精灵的眼睛睁得更大了，他浑身颤抖，开始大口喘息。

“克利切记得。克——克利切失败——失败了，”小精灵的声音嘶哑低沉，几不可闻，他口中冒出哽咽，仿佛不能自已，“雷古勒斯少爷……克利切失败了——雷古勒斯少爷！”

小精灵开始悲惨地抽泣起来——这通常死气沉沉的小精灵少有的激烈表现让哈利十分吃惊——但这与多比抽泣时的情形完全不同……这悲惨得令人揪心，充满了羞愧和自我厌恶。

“克-克利切什么都试过了——什么都试过了——那么多法术——雷古勒斯少爷吩咐克利切——毁掉挂坠盒，他说——但克利切做不到——克利切——克利切对不起雷古勒斯少爷，克利切失-失-失败了！”

哈利僵住了，他感觉自己的四肢逐渐僵硬。他突然不安地回忆起他自己的失败，然后在他意识到之前，泪水已经开始在他的眼角聚集，同情像潮水一样在他的内心升起、膨胀。他懂得失败的痛苦，懂得让你所爱的人失望的痛苦。

_太可笑了。问它把它放在哪儿了。_汤姆不耐烦地催促。

“克利切，”哈利声音嘶哑地说，“我非常、非常抱歉……你一定很伤心，没能完成雷古勒斯的命令……”

_哈利……_

小精灵继续抽泣。

“克利切，我希望你听我说——我可以帮你毁掉它。”

克利切顿时愣住了。

“帮我找到挂坠盒，我会帮你毁掉它。精灵的魔法不能摧毁它——但巫师的魔法可以。我能找到摧毁它的方法。那样你就不会让雷古勒斯少爷失望了。那样你就可以放心，你履行了你的职责，因为你是一个好精灵，克利切，你真的是。”

克利切的嘴唇还在颤抖，他看着哈利，眼里是不可错认的希望。

“哈利·波特……那个阻止了黑魔王的男孩……会帮助克利切执行雷古勒斯少爷的命令？哈利·波特会帮助克利切毁掉挂坠盒？”

哈利点了点头，动作不太平稳。“我答应你，克利切，我答应你。我只是需要看到它。我需要知道它在哪里。你能给我看看吗？”

克利切犹豫了一下，但最后还是点了点头，摇摇摆摆地走开了。

他最终把哈利领进客厅，来到沙发旁边的一个玻璃橱柜前面。

“克利切把它放在这里，安全保管，”克利切哽咽着说道，“当克利切没能完成他的命令的时候。”

哈利慢慢地打开了橱柜门，就是这个——装饰华丽，闪着金光，珍贵的宝石雕刻成一个大写的“S”。他吸了口气，伸手去触摸它，享受着汤姆的魔力舔舐他的肌肤的感觉。

如释重负的喜悦顿时漫过他的意识。他立刻明白，汤姆不会有哪一刻比现在更接近真正的快乐了。

“现在怎么办？”他悄声问道。

一阵沉默。

_把它留在这里。这精灵会保护它的。_

哈利点了点头，走到克利切身边跪下来，克利切这次没有退缩，他毫不眨眼地盯着哈利。

“谢谢你，克利切，”他轻声说，汤姆找回魂器的激动心情仍然几乎要淹没他，让他呼吸困难，“你是个很好的精灵——你完成了雷古勒斯的命令。你做得很好。”

小精灵又抽噎了一声。他仍然在发抖。

“我向你发誓，克利切，我会找到办法毁掉挂坠盒的。我只需要你来保护它。不要让任何人拿走它，把它留在这里，保护好——我会为你摧毁它。你没有让雷古勒斯少爷失望。你不会让他失望的。”

小精灵喘着气，眼里流露出痛苦的欣喜，泪水持续从他的脸颊滚落。“少爷……少爷是那么亲切，那么善良，”他绞着双手，嘶哑地呢喃，“少爷愿意帮克利切……他说克利切没有失败……克利切……”

哈利悲伤地笑了笑。“没关系，克利切。这就是朋友之间互相帮助的方式。我们是朋友，对吗，克利切？”

小精灵无声地点了点头，仍然颤抖着，哽咽着。

“那么从现在起你会叫我哈利少爷，克利切？因为我们是朋友？”哈利充满希望地问道。

克利切点点头，正视了他的眼睛，眼里充满崇拜。

西里斯不久后回来了，发现哈利在厨房里，和克利切、多比一起喝着茶。

他似乎很想对他遇见的场景说点什么，但最后还是决定不提，摇着头走开了。

——————

直到西里斯出门去买电吉他的时候，哈利才找到时间设法获取那些一直看得见摸不着的黑魔法书籍。关于挂坠盒的谈话结束后不久，克利切承认他不知道如何把书从书架上拿下来，并解释说只有一个人知道密码——沃尔布加·布莱克。这让哈利很不高兴，因为沃尔布加·布莱克是个 _麻烦_。

他不明白她。一点也不。人们经常会做一些在其他任何讲道理的人来看都无法解释的迷惑事情，但通常他们的言行与常识不会冲突到这样惊人的程度。哈利相当确定已故的布莱克夫人过得不快活——她一定是的，困在那幅画里，总是被迫缄默，完全没有外界刺激，疯得像一只中毒的松鼠。他又一次不安地想起了日记本汤姆，想到他被困在黑暗、寂静的永恒囚牢里。这令他悚然。然而，她尽了她的所有能力使这一切发生。她尽她所能地侮辱疏远她唯一的亲人，并确保她将在漫长的余生中忍受感官的剥夺。她是一个斯莱特林，却主动地做出完全不利于她自己的事。哈利不知道该如何应对这个。汤姆的教导与他自身的经历根本从未涉及到这里。他完全不知道该怎么办。因此，他不知道用什么办法才能从这个非常奇怪又神秘的女人那里得到他想要的东西。

所以，哈利是怀着极大的恐惧在西里斯出门后接近了布莱克夫人的画像，又鼓起足以媲美格兰芬多的勇气，心虚地拉开了帘幕。

画像中的女人立刻张开嘴准备尖叫，但在看到哈利时愣住了。

“_你_。”她从震惊中恢复过来，立刻恶狠狠地说。

“我？”他小心翼翼地回答，不确定还应该说些什么，因为这显然是某种指责。

“杂种！孽障！万恶的渣滓！你怎么敢玷污我先祖的住宅！”

“请停停，”哈利赶紧说，“我只是想和您谈谈！”

女人愣住了。

“_他_ 上哪儿去了？”她厉声问道。

“他去……买东西了，”哈利谨慎地说，“我……希望我们能更好地相互认识。”

女人怒视着他。“我为什么要认识一个纯血叛徒和泥巴种的孩子？”她嘶嘶地说。

“嗯，”哈利慢慢地开口，思考着，“我现在住在这里了……和您在一起。我认为和同住的人搞好关系对我们都有利。”

“我 _永远_ 不会和像你这样的孽种搞好关系的。”布莱克夫人啐了一口，显然被冒犯到了。

哈利努力露出亲切的微笑。“我知道，您并不是十分愿意同我交往，但我相信我们至少应该友好相处——毕竟，尽管有血统的差异，也许我们的分歧还没有大到使我们的利益无法调和。”

“那就告诉我，_男孩_，我和像 _你_ 这样的东西能有什么共同呢？”

“嗯，比如说，书。我看到了您在楼上的图书馆。它可真好。”

“哈！”女人恶狠狠地叫道，“你这阴险的小骗子！如果你去过那间图书馆，你就会知道那里堆满了黑魔法典籍！”

哈利赶紧点了点头，选择忽略“阴险的小骗子”那部分。说实话，这进展比他想象的要好得多。“是的，正是这样！您的藏书远远胜过了霍格沃茨的禁书区！”

女人正用一种故作若无其事的神情盯着他，但哈利看得出来，她对这样的奉承无法不感觉有点高兴。

“真可惜，”他哀叹道，“所有的书都锁在书架里。克利切说有个密码。您不会碰巧知道它，对吗？”

不过，显然他的转折太突然了，因为女人的眼睛又亮了起来。

“我为什么要告诉一个泥巴种爱好者，纯血的叛徒，怎样拿到布莱克家族的宝贵典籍？”她气冲冲地说，“让你扔掉它们，撕碎它们！烧掉它们！”

“请告诉我吧，布莱克夫人，”哈利声音里带着几分迫切，“我当然不想扔掉它们！我想读它们！”

“你骗不了我，小子。没有格兰芬多会看那些书！”

“可我不是格兰芬多，”哈利带着真诚的困惑说道，“我在斯莱特林。”

女人又愣住了。“什么？”

“我被分到了斯莱特林，”哈利小心地说，“但这与此无关。我只是想多读点书。我说过，您这里有即使是霍格沃茨禁书区也没有的书。这是一个绝好的机会，我希望从您的家族几个世纪以来积累的知识中学习。”他解释道。

布莱克夫人眯起眼睛。“那你想读些什么呢？”

“那里面有一本书叫《魂之魔法》*⑦，”哈利立刻答道，“我从来没见过那样的书……即使在博金-博克也没有。”他加上。

“你……去过博金-博克。”女人怀疑地重复。

哈利点了点头。“我就是在那里得到《极恶魔法》的。”他随意地插了一句。

她的眼睛眯得更紧了。“真淘气。你的_教父_，”她恶狠狠地吐出这个词，仿佛它是什么恶心的东西，“不会赞同的。”她嘲弄地说。

“您真的在乎吗？”哈利迷惑地问。

女人挑起一抹笑。“说出五条《极恶魔法》中的诅咒。”

“_Anathema purgo_、_evoco pavor_、_excorio_、_interfodio_、_venter favor_。”他立刻列出一串。

她停住，黑眼睛无情地凝视着他。“你在练习黑魔法，男孩？”

“如饥似渴。”哈利毫不犹豫地说。

她又停了很长一阵。

“哪怕仅仅是为了给我那没用的儿子添堵……‘永远纯粹’*⑧。”

哈利几乎一头撞到墙上。当然是这个。他转而开始热情夸赞，“非常感谢您布莱克夫人！我保证，我不会让它们出 _任何事_！我发誓！谢谢，谢谢，非常感谢您！”

哈利可以发誓布莱克夫人看起来被逗笑了。

“谢谢您！”他又喊了一声，然后跑上楼，迫不及待想要在西里斯回来之前把尽可能多的黑魔法书籍搬进他的房间里。

他在布莱克家族图书馆里浏览书籍的时候，总感觉自己忘记了什么，但这直到西里斯回来才变得明显起来。

**“渣滓！败类！血统的叛徒！我生下的耻辱！你胆敢用这种麻瓜垃圾玷污我先祖的住宅！”**

**“给我TM的闭嘴，你这该死的老妖婆！”**

哈利叹了口气。他忘记拉上帘幕了。

**“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”**

——————

房间里只有昏暗的照明，空气里弥漫着霉味。

“纳吉尼在哪儿？”

“我不知道，主人……”

场景陷入黑暗。

“……这旅途让我疲惫……”

“主人，我能不能问一句，我们要在这里待多久？”

“……在魁地奇世界杯结束前就草率行事未免不智……”

他又能看见了。火炉在角落里噼啪作响，在斑驳的地板和老旧的家具上投下颤动的影子。画面在火光中摇曳。

“……这没有哈利·波特也能办到，主人……”

有两个声音，两个男性，都在杂音的嗡鸣中模糊。

“……我还没有强壮起来，几天工夫就会夺走我在你的马虎照料下恢复的一点儿元气。_噤声！_”

一个声音呜咽着、颤抖着，另一个很冷、很高，命令着——几乎非人的声音，因为不断的扭曲，而显得更加不像人类。

“……来吧，虫尾巴，再死一个人，我们通往哈利•波特的道路就将——”

一切又一次陷入黑暗之中。

“——畅通无阻。我不是要求你独自行动。到那时，我 _忠实_ 的仆人将会已经回到我们身边……”

“……_我_ 就是一个忠实的仆人……”

那颤抖的声音在他听来异样、陌生、刺耳，但另一个……

“……啊，虫尾巴，你不想让我破坏这份惊喜吧……”

这仿佛直接诞生于一场噩梦；不，一段记忆——它预示着死亡与恐惧与失败。

“……但我不是个人，麻瓜。我早已超越了人……”

不，那不是人的声音。那是更诡异、更陌生，可怖邪恶远甚于人的什么东西。

杂音越来越大，越来越大——然后，突然，一切陷入了寂静和黑暗。

然后他看见了它，仿佛从钥匙孔中间窥探，几乎不能看清。

“……虫尾巴，过来把我的椅子转一转……”

画面在他的意识中异样地浮动着。他唯一知道的是，这——所有这一切——都散发着邪恶和死亡的气息。

“_Avada Kedavra_。”

哈利猛地睁开眼睛，从床上坐起，喘着粗气，他的伤疤剧烈地跳动着。

那是什么？那是什么时候？

【噩梦。】哈利反射性地说。

_我知道。我也看到了。_

哈利僵住了。

“什么？”他低低呢喃。“那它是……”

汤姆停顿了一下。_那……不是我的。我没有关于这样一件事的记忆。_

哈利睁大眼睛，打了个寒颤。如果汤姆对此没有记忆，那也许它不是梦，也不是记忆。也许它是别的什么。

那个一直在颤抖的人——他被称作虫尾巴，所以……彼得·佩蒂格鲁？另一个人……那是伏地魔；濒临绝境，虚弱到可耻，但绝对是伏地魔——他毫不怀疑。也许那是一段过去的记忆，在彼得·佩蒂格鲁为伏地魔效力的时候……但不……伏地魔在彼得·佩蒂格鲁为他效力的那段时间里强大又威严，而不是什么饮食行动都要仰赖于人的低等生物——而且，如果汤姆不记得……

那么也许……是彼得·佩蒂格鲁回到了他曾经的主人身边？也许——想到这里他不禁打了个寒颤——这是最近发生的事，在彼得·佩蒂格鲁逃走之后的九个月里……

那是什么时候？

他们提到了他……利用他做什么事……他们还提到了——那是什么？啊，魁地奇世界杯……这是在几周后。

哈利突然感觉很冷，他的胃在蠕动。也许那根本不是记忆，也许他梦见的是现实，是 _此刻_ 正在发生的事情。

“汤姆，有没有可能，我刚才看见了……”

_现在？此时此刻的伏地魔？_

哈利点了点头。

_这似乎是……合理的解释……_

汤姆听起来很不安，这让哈利浑身发凉。

“那么……佩蒂格鲁和你的主魂在一起，他们在计划着什么事……”

_涉及到你的什么事。_

哈利颤抖着点头。“这就是说，如果一切按照计划进行，我会——”

_我们会——_

”——最终会……”

_死。_

哈利颤抖了一下。“我们不能……我们不能让这发生，汤姆。”

_不，不，我们不能。_

“我们该怎么办？”哈利小声问道，竭力让自己显得不那么歇斯底里。

我们必须阻止我的主魂和虫尾巴一起合作。很可能的是他们有两个目标——第一是为我的主魂获得一副稳定的身体，第二是要你死。我们显然不能接受任何一种结果。

“但我们如何阻止他们合作呢？”

_我们需要找到他们的位置。_

“可是，我们现在做不了什么——我只能零星地窥见他们所在的房间，我几乎看不清里面有什么——我们无从得知他们在哪儿。”

_我们能从你的梦中收集到的信息的确稀少……但我相信我知道原因。_

“那是因为……？”

_你的大脑封闭术屏障。它阻止我们的意识形成足够强的连接，让我们难以获得任何有用的信息。_

“我……我甚至已经不知道怎样在睡觉的时候减弱大脑封闭术屏障了。”哈利有点尴尬地承认道。

_我们可以有办法。_

“好吧，但我们找到他们之后怎么办？我们可以直接杀掉彼得·佩蒂格鲁，对吗？”

汤姆轻笑。_你听起来跃跃欲试。_

“我……更愿意他死掉。”哈利不好意思地承认。

_他是个不必要的累赘。在这一点上我们可以同意。_

“所以……我们找到他们，我用无杖魔法击昏彼得·佩蒂格鲁，然后……我不知道，捅他一刀？”

哈利能感觉到汤姆的笑意。_或者割开他的喉咙。_

”或者那样。但是，我们该怎么对待你的主魂和他的，呃，那个像是身体一样的东西？”

汤姆沉默了一阵。_根据我们所见，我得出结论，那具身体不太可能离开虫尾巴的帮助独自存活。所以我们不妨也毁了那具身体。这意味着我的主魂将会逃走——这意味着我们将不得不最终再次找到他——但我们自己没有时间也没有资源养活他。_

“他有能力放出索命咒。”哈利指出。

_但他很弱，你会更快。只要把握好时机，我相信你能对付他们两人。如果不行，我们会带上我的魔杖，我可以解决你不能解决的。_

哈利慢慢地点了点头。“好的……好的，这似乎有道理。所以我们只需要找到他们。”

_我们明天再考虑这件事。现在，最好是趁你还能的时候睡觉。如果我们成功了，接下来的几个夜晚你不会有机会好好休息。_

哈利又点了点头，躺回床上，闭上了眼睛……但无济于事。半个小时过去了，他仍然没有睡着。他的脑袋里不停地循环着那个梦，一遍又一遍，仿佛一张坏掉的唱片。

“_Avada Kedavra_。”

“_Avada Kedavra_。”

“_Avada Kedavra_。”

他叹了口气，站起身来，悄无声息地离开了房间，张开手掌，低声念道，“_Lumos_。”

他在房子里转了一阵，一时不太知道该做什么。他感觉……很奇怪。像是遭到了侵犯。他的梦境侵入了不属于他的……或者汤姆的思想和经历。这让他不安，让他焦虑。他知道他什么事也做不成，干脆不去尝试。相反，他无精打采地四处张望，漫步走下楼梯，直到来到图书馆。也许找一本书可以帮助他入睡？

他心不在焉地研读斑驳破旧的橡木书架上的书名，想要寻找一些轻松的读物——一些足够精彩，可以让他分心，但又足够平凡，让他也许能在阅读中睡着的东西。

最终，一个名字引起了他的注意，《诗翁彼豆故事集》。这是一本不起眼的书，显然是一本故事集或寓言集，但这并非引起他注意的地方。让他注意的是，这本由某位古代诗人所讲的故事集并没有被丢进布莱克家族图书馆专门存放小说和诗歌的书架里，不，这本书就在《英国巫师族谱》*⑨的旁边。

哈利好奇地把书从书架上取下，在角落里一把靠垫椅上坐下，心不在焉地翻过书页，看到了各种各样的故事标题，诸如《巫师和跳跳埚》或者《兔子巴比蒂和她的呱呱树桩》——但随后他在看到非常熟悉的东西时僵住了。他翻到了一篇接近末尾的故事，名叫《三兄弟的传说》。这个名字平凡无奇，不，使他感兴趣的不是名字，而是印在第一页角落里的符号。一个三角形，三角形内是一个圆，中间一条竖线，将整个图形一分为二。他在哪儿看到过？——在哪里？

他低头看向右手，冈特家族的戒指戴在他的中指上，对除了他之外的所有人隐形。他把它举到面前，仔细地打量；果然，在那块黑色的石头上，刻着同样的符号。

哈利皱起了眉。“你知道那是什么吗？”他好奇地问。

_不，我从未在其他任何地方见到过。_汤姆用一种表明他是在随口满足哈利，这个问题无关紧要的语气答道。

但哈利不那么确定。他内心深处有什么告诉他……这不仅仅是一页纸上信笔的涂鸦。

“哈。”哈利若有所思地应了一声，然后开始阅读，刚才的梦被抛诸脑后。

_“从前，有三兄弟沿着一条偏僻曲折的小道赶路。天色已近黄昏……”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _情节开始展开了！请评论告诉我你们是怎么想的，我会一字不落地读完的！_
> 
> ————————————
> 
> ①：Khor
> 
> ②：Naya
> 
> ③：Ancient and Rare, A Structural Analysis of Magical Contracts, Handbook of Arithmancy
> 
> ④：Led Zeppelin和Pink Floyd。
> 
> ⑤：Stairway to Heaven
> 
> ⑥：theory of inverses
> 
> ⑦：Magicks of the Sowle
> 
> ⑧：Tojours Pur，布莱克的家训。
> 
> ⑨：Genealogies of Olde Britain


End file.
